The Zillas
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Something has appeared in the city. Its claws are long and scaly, and its strength is overwhelming. It is looking for a bride. A strong bride. Warning: Contains spoilers from the Universe 6 arc of Dragon Ball Super.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm evening, and the gorgeous Son Chichi was casually chopping up salary while humming a soothing tune. She put the minced salary pieces in a bowl, and reached into the pantry for something. She gasped.

"Oh crap! Don't tell me I'm ou- Rrgh!" She angrily marched over to the stairs. "Goku, dinner's gonna be postponed for a while! I'll be right back! Keep an eye on Goten, okay!?"

All that returned to her calls were loud grunts and sounds of punches. She was relieved, knowing her husband and second son would be occupied while waiting and headed out the door.

She looked out at the road and sighed.

"It's times like this when I wish Goku didn't fail his driver's test. How the hell do you fuck up driving, anyway?"

Meanwhile,

"Hey, dad," Goten said, blocking a punch. "Is it really okay to be training in doors?"

"Relax, just so long as we don't break anythi-"

Goku accidentally pushed a vase off of a mini table, breaking it against the ground.

"... Don't tell Chichi that happened."

* * *

The old woman finally came across a grocery store. She gave a sigh of relief as she opened the doors.

"Finally."

Her eyes started to grow heavy, but she didn't feel tired at all. Something scale-y crawled on her face, but she didn't seem to have the strength to grab it off of her, or even to scream.

 _What's going on?_

"The bride of the strongest man on the planet," a voice whispered. "You are very beautiful, he didn't make a mistake. Yes..." He put his other hand on her stomach. "You are perfect for me... Chi-chan."

Chichi's eyes closed, and she fell into the man's arms.

The clerk looked up, as if he heard her moaning, but there was no one there.

"Hmm." He shrugged and returned to the cash register.

Goku turned his head towards the window, his eyes narrowed.

"You feel that, Goten?"

"Yeah," the kid said with a nod. "That's a pretty strong power level."

"It's dangerously high, but it feels like they're subduing it," Goku said, taking a step closer to the window. "It's coming from the city..."

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Bulma was met by a familiar scarred face.

"Yamcha? What're you doing in that ridiculous outfit?"

Yamcha chuckled.

"I've got some great news for ya! I've-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked over by a small blast from a small boy with purple hair.

Followed by the blast was harsh and proud laughter.

"Ha ha ha! That's my boy!"

"Hey, Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma snapped. "Don't hurt Yamcha!"

"Whyyyy?"

"Because we need him alive in case we need a decoy!"

"... Yeah, who else is gonna be a decoy?"

Bulma sat back down and looked back at the magazine.

"So what were you about to tell me, Yamcha?"

Yamcha slowly crawled up onto a chair.

"Oh yeah! Krillin and I've-"

He gasped and looked up at the sky. Vegeta and Trunks perked their heads towards the same direction.

"What?" Bulma asked. "Are you three sensing a strong power level?"

"Yeah," Trunks said with a nod. "It feels like they're holding back, though."

"Well...," Yamcha said as he crept into the building. "I'm just going to hide out in here-" Vegeta grabbed him by the collar.

"Because baldy isn't here, you are coming with us in case we need a shield."

Yamcha started crying.

"Help..."

"Shut up and make yourself useful," the Prince growled as he dragged him through the sky.

"Hey!" Bulma snapped. "What about me!?"

"What about you?" Vegeta sneered.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm mandatory to the Z-Warriors! I'm tired of standing on the sidelines, I am coming with you!" She gently slipped her hand into Vegeta's arm. "Come on, honey, take me along and I'll give you a kiss. Fair deal?"

Vegeta blushed and dropped Yamcha, letting him crack his head against the concrete. He picked Bulma up bridal style.

"Trunks, you take the Yamcha, okay?"

"Alright, poppa!" the boy said merrily as he swooped the poor warrior up.

"Hey," Yamcha whispered, "you put me down, and... w-we can go get tacos."

"Poppa! Yamcha-san's gonna take us out for tacos after this!"

"Wow, the Yamcha's being unusually useful today."

Meanwhile, on the wide streets.

"Hey, #18," Krillin said in a stern tone, "there's an extraordinary power level somewhere in the city."

"Maybe you should check it out," the blond said. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on our Merrin."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

The short human flew off in the direction of the power level.

 _Damn it! Why am I going into this mess? Maybe I should back out now. Yeah. Maybe Goku or Vegeta have sensed it, and are checking it out, too. Yeah! It's definitely not too late to back out-_

"Hey, baldy!"

 _Crap!_

"It's a good thing we ran into you," Vegeta said with a smirk. "We need you just incase we need a second decoy."

"Why me!?" Krillin whined.

"Because, I don't like you."

"Hey," Bulma snapped, "be more kind to our scapegoat."

The group landed in the city, keeping their guards up. Yamcha and Krillin were hiding behind Trunks, cowering in fear.

Goku and Goten suddenly popped up in front of them.

"Oh, hey guys," Goku said. "You sensed it, too?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said as he put his wife down. "Don't get in my way, Kakarrot."

The group suddenly turned around, the power level was right behind them.

Footsteps were approaching the group. They grew louder, and eventually someone came into view.

They couldn't see his face, as he was wearing a large black robe. However, they could see his hands. They were blue and scaly, and long yellow claws were a substitute for nails. But what peaked their interest was who was in those blue hands... Son Chichi.

"Mom!" Goten cried.

"Hey!" Goku snapped. "What're you doing with my wife!?"

" _Your_ wife?" His voice was equivilant to nails scraping a chalkboard. "This gorgeous woman is my fiance."

"Trunks-kun!"

"Right!"

"Fu-sion-HA!"

The boys fused together and charged at the figure.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MOM!"

The figure jumped up and kicked the fused kids into a lamp post, breaking it. He revealed his leg to be the same as his hands, scaly with yellow claws.

"Gotenks!"

Vegeta's power level went crazy.

"You...! That's my son!" He jumped twenty feet above the ground. "Gallic Gun!"

"Getes, wai-"

The figure seemed to vanish from his standing point, and reappear above the Prince's head. In half a second, Vegeta was sent plummeting into the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried.

The figure began to plummet after him to kick him in the gut.

"Scapegoat!"

Vegeta quickly grabbed Krillin, who was right next to where he'd fallen, and used him as a shield. Krillin Owned Count: 1.

"Careful," the figure said, "you might damage her beautiful hair."

Goku quickly got in a fighting stance.

"Leave her out of this, and fight me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't afford to loose this image of beauty to the dirt falling from your hands."

He disappeared and reappeared again on top of a roof.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Goku used instant transmission to get to the top of the roofs quickly, but the second he'd arrived the stranger's power level had faded. He was in a far-off place where Goku couldn't quite sense him.

He growled in anger, clutching his fists.

"Damn it...! CHICHI!"

Vegeta patted Krillin's back.

"Thanks for shielding me, baldy."

"Aaauuu..."

* * *

Searching for help, Goku was able to teleport to the planet of everyone's favorite god of Destruction...

"Beerus-sama! Whis-san! Are either of you here!?"

"Hmm?" Whis popped out in front of him. "Oh, good evening, Goku-san. Beerus-sama is asleep at the moment. You do know your training isn't due until tomorrow, right?"

"It's not that!" Goku cried. "I need to tell you something!"

After a panicked and hurried explanation...

"Hmm. I see, that is a bit of a pickle," Whis said. "Tea?"

"So can you tell me who that was, Whis-san!?"

"Hmm. The way you described him sounds an awful lot like a rival to Universe 5's god of Disctruction, Lagableo," Whis said as he handed Goku the tea cup. "Lagableo has always been a self proclaimed 'lady's man,' and will do anything to get a woman. Even stealing one from her husband."

"Well, in order to save him, I have to go get Chichi back."

"Save _him_?"

"Yeah. Have you ever tried living with Chichi?" Goku shuddered. "He'll be thanking me once I get her back!"

Whis chuckled and held up a map.

"I don't know exactly where he's heading, but the first spot I'd suggest is a planet not too far from Earth called Mars."

"Alright! Can Beerus-sama help?"

"No, of course not. He's still asleep."

"Oh. Well can you help us, Whis-san?"

"Who do you think's making sure Beerus-sama isn't sleep-destroying!?"

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you later, Whis-san."

He popped away.

Meanwhile, back at the wanna-be comic relief...

"'Team Underdog'?"

"Yeah!" Yamcha cheered. "Krillin and I realized that we're nothing but underdogs, punching bags, so we decided to make a change. This team is for-"

Goku popped up.

"Oh, Kakarrot, thank Heaven! I almost had to listen to these two talk!"

"Bulma, good news," Goku said with a smile. "The Planet we have to go to now is in our solar system! Do you mind if we take your space ship?"

Bulma sighed and brushed her hair off to the side. She smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Jogging footsteps sounded across the park, making the birds fly off.

 _I'm late! I promised her I'd be back in time for her dinner!_

The young adult suddenly stopped running when he came across a large area with small mountains right off of the ledge he'd been running on.

 _This is..._ Nostalgia started to run through him. _The place I used to train with Piccolo-san._

He smiled and stared across the wasteland. He felt his fingers twitch and quickly grabbed his hand, trying to tell himself not to be tempted.

 _Let's see..._ He looked at his watch. _I'm already late. No! Bad Gohan! She's probably worried sick about you. ... But, maybe, if I could come up with an excuse... Yeah..._ He took off his glasses. _Maybe..._ He flew out to the wasteland and dropped the spectacles against a few rocks. _For old time's sake._

He landed on the ground and immediately started air boxing. He turned to his side and threw a punch. The force from the punch kept going and put a giant hole in one of the mountains.

Gohan laughed.

The young Saiyan flew into the debris he'd created and broke it into even smaller pieces of rock. He giggled and landed back on the ground.

"Kame... Hame... HA!"

He blasted another mountain down.

 _... I'm not violent. I can't stand fighting, or any kind of violence. But this is so fun. I guess, even though I'm a mutt, I still have Saiyan blood in me._

He stopped when he heard the sound of someone flying through the sky.

"Dad?"

* * *

Goku had flown to the Satan Mansion looking for a certain someone.

"Monaka!"

"Oh, Heaven help me, it's you," Monaka sighed. "What do you want?"

"Monaka, we need your help. My wife just got captured by a rival of Universe 5's god of Destruction named Lagableo."

"Huh!? Well, that sounds awful, but what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You're the strongest in Universe 7, aren't you?"

"Uh-"

"Monaka, please help us out! I promise I'll pay you back! Oh, and maybe afterwards we could spar for a little bit!"

"Umm..."

"Please, Monaka! Pleeeeeease!"

 _What should I do?_ Monaka thought. _I can't go up against the RIVAL OF A GOD! But... Beerus-sama will kill me if I let Goku know I'm not a fighter at all. He wants me to keep motivating him. Mmm...! What should I do- I know!_

"Ha ha, alright, I can't say no to you. But, as you know, I am _the_ strongest. If I decide to fight, something terrible might happen to my opponent. So I won't fight unless you really, really need me."

Stars lit up in Goku's eyes.

"You're so cool, Monaka!"

Monaka gave a sigh of relief.

"But uh, because I won't fight unless I have to, I propose you get some extra help. Like, what was his name? Err, Buu-kun. He could really help you out!"

"Anything you say!" Goku cheered as he ran further into the Mansion. "Buu!"

"Heya," the pink blob said in his usual high pitched voice.

"Buu, we need your help with something. If you do it, I'll give ya cake!"

"Buu's listening..."

* * *

"Damn it," Piccolo growled. "Maybe if I weren't busy meditating, I could've helped!"

"You weren't meditating, you were sleeping," Vegeta said. "So are you gonna help us, or not?"

Piccolo growled at the last statement. He shook off his anger, knowing it wasn't the time for that.

"Fine, I could use some exercise. But after we're done, you're dead meat for that."

Vegeta smirked. "Who's gonna be the dead meat?"

Meanwhile,

Chichi moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and held her head. The old beauty looked around, and saw she was in a weird looking bedroom on a rather soft bed.

"Where-"

The claws of Lagableo ran down her naked body.

"Now that they're open, I can see how much my skin goes with your eyes." He moved his face next to hers and whispered, "You are my wife now, you gorgeous woman."

In a split second, he was on the floor next to the bed with a gigantic bump on his head. Chichi was sitting with her fist up, covering herself with the blanket.

"Fucking seriously!? You just kidnapped me, and the first thing you demand from me is for me to cheat on my husband!? You let me go this instant you damn lizard!"

"Oogh... You punch hard-"

He was kicked into the wall.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Chichi roared. "I have to go home and make sure my Goten is doing his homework!"

"Well, no, you're my wife no-"

"I'D RATHER CONTINUE BEING THE WIFE OF THAT IDIOT THAN YOURS!" she roared. "But fine. It seems you won't let me go. But when my husband gets here, you'll be sorry!"

"He won't save you."

"While I'm waiting, get me something to wear!"

"But we're busy-"

"NOW!"

"Eep!"

On the ship...

Buu had fallen asleep on a pair of space suits.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Piccolo growled. "Damn it, not again... Looks like Buu's out."

"Hey, Kakarott," Vegeta said as he stepped into the shower, "how did your son take the news his mother's been captured?"

"Oh, um..." Goku looked out the window at the far away Earth. "I didn't tell him. I knew it'd probably get on his conscience that he couldn't come."

"How do you know he couldn't come?"

"I'm, uh, s-sure he's err, busy. As usual..."

Back on Earth...

"WHAT!?" Gohan dropped the phone from shock.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Goku didn't tell you, he didn't want you to come, so I thought I'd tell you instead-"

"He didn't want me to come save my mother!?" the mutt roared. "What the hell was he thinking!?"

"Gohan-kun!" Videl called. "What's with all the yelling!?"

"He thought you would... be too busy."

Gohan growled and ended the call from Bulma.

 _Damn it! I... I think I'm stronger. After the conference, I went into the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber while they were gone, and on the days leading up to the Universe 6 Tournament I went in as well. I can turn into a Super Saiyan again! I... THINK can become a Super Saiyan 2 again! I... I can... I can help..._

Gohan clutched the phone so hard it broke. He swung open a closet door.

"Where's my track suit!?"

"Gohan-kun!" Videl cried again.

Gohan hurried down the stairs to meet his wife with his track suit under his arm.

"Videl!" He clutched her hands. "I'm going on a, uh, business trip. Yes, I got a job! And I'll uh, be gone for a few days. Okay?"

"Okay. When are you going?"

"Right now. I uh, h-have to get on the bus before six. I'll see you later, honey."

"Why were you yelling, though?"

"Um... I-I was having a bit of an argument with my boss."

"Hmm..." Videl was a bit skeptical, but decided she could trust her husband. "Alright then. Have fun, hun."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

* * *

Being in a rush to Capsule Corp, Gohan changed into his track suit while soaring.

"And where are you going?" a deep female voice asked.

Gohan gasped and turned around.

"#18. I was just uh-"

"You're going to Mars to rescue your mother," the android said as if reading his mind. "What a coincidence, so was I."

"You were?"

"My husband's up there trying to get her back." She pushed her hair to the side. "He said I couldn't come, I had to watch our daughter. But joke's on him, I got a babysitter."

Gohan smiled.

"Thank you, #18. Now come on, let's go see if Bulma'll let us borrow a ship."

"Okay, let's go now."

Subduing their energy was a shadowed figure below the trees watching the mechanic beauty fly away with the school boy.

"Good," he whispered, "everything's going according to plan."

"You two want to go?" Bulma asked. "I thought you'd be busy."

"Why would I be busy!?" Gohan snapped. "Okay, I'm the first to admit I was busy when the Earth needed me, b-but I'm free now when my mother needs me!"

"And I got a babysitter for Merrin."

"Well, alright. Son-kun will be happy to see you."

-In the ship-

Gohan walked over to the ship's window and stared at the stars. Memories of his days in the Hyper Bolic Time chamber returned to him. -Flashback-

He'd been air boxing through the white void. He'd been going at it for three days straight without sleep.

 _Don't stop!_

His muscles burned, and it felt as if his bones might break at any second.

 _Don't stop!_

When he threw his next punch, he fell forward. He fell on the empty ground, unable to move from exhaustion. The floor was drenched in his sweat.

 _No! No you idiot! Whis... isn't going to reverse time the next time your family is killed. The Dragon won't be able to keep bringing them back each time..._ He stood up. _You used to be the strongest being on the planet..._

Memories of his fight with Cell popped up.

 _You were stronger than your father. You were on top of the world. Now look at you... You can't even go Super Saiyan without passing out!_

The demi-Saiyan dug his finger tips into his palm until he drew blood.

 _And because you weren't strong enough to finish Frieza off before your father and Vegeta came, your wife and child were killed. You didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to them. If you don't... suck it up, and be a man..._

"It's gonna happen again!"

Energy he'd never felt before coursed through his veins, and his ki spread across the field, destroying an hour glass. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he unleashed the energy of his anger out upon the chamber.

His ki suddenly dispersed. Exhausted, the young adult fell back on his side. -End of flashback-

 _What happened to me in there? I felt... different. Stronger than I'd ever been. ... I was in Super Saiyan 2, wasn't I? It's been so long since I was, I guess I just forgot how good it felt._

"Hey," #18 said as she slipped on her gloves. "We won't be arriving for a while... You wanna warm up?"

Gohan smiled.

"Sure. Let's just be sure not to break anything."

"I can't make any promises."


	3. Chapter 3

The space ship dove into the atmosphere of the red planet with a very impatient Goku in the back. It landed, allowing the Z-Warriors to step onto the barren orb. Everyone except Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta (the Monster Trio as I'll be calling them) and Monaka was in a space suit because of the non existent oxygen.

After the monster trio had stepped out, Yamcha whispered,

"Alright, Krillin, let's get outta here."

Piccolo grabbed them both by the collars of their suits and dragged them out.

"You two are not going."

"H-how did-"

"We're all wearing communicators, remember?"

Vegeta grabbed Krillin and held him up to his demon red eyes.

"Baldy. You're my scapegoat, and you're not going back to Earth."

"EEK! Y-y-y-yes, sir..."

"Hey, Monaka! Are you coming!"

"Um, I-"

"Oh! Are you preparing a strategy for us when we find Lagableo?" Goku asked. "Of course! The strongest in Universe 7 would definitely come up with a strategy for the omegas!" He bowed his head so low it almost hit the ground. "You're so amazing, Monaka!"

Vegeta growled.

 _It's lucky for us he still doesn't know Monaka's a total looser._.

"Uh, o-of course," Monaka boasted. "I am currently thinking of a strategy that will save your beautiful wife without a scratch on her."

"Alright," Vegeta said, "what is it?"

"Uh, I-I'll tell you once I've devised the whole thing. It'd be best if you didn't bother me until I do."

"You heard him!" Goku said as he brought his head up. "Don't bother him. Come on, let's go find Lagableo!"

Monaka let loose a sigh of relief.

 _Phew, they're still not onto me. This is terrible, now I have to come up with a plan to help these loonatics win. What am I supposed to tell them?_

"I think I found something!" Goku called.

He was standing right next to what looked like a sewer lid.

"What?" Yamcha asked. "What'd you find?"

"A sewer lid?" Piccolo asked. "What's this doing all the way out here in space?"

"What? What sewer lid?"

"Are you blind, baldy?"

"Are you just hallucinating?" Yamcha asked. "'Cause I don't see anything there either."

"Hmm..." Goku shot it open with a ki blast. "Come on, let's see what's in here." He dove in. "CANNON BALL!"

"Augh..."

Vegeta and Piccolo followed with annoyed frowns. Krillin and Yamcha started slowly creeping away back to the ship when a green and pink arm stretched out of the hole and pulled them down.

"Fuck my life," Krillin sobbed.

* * *

The Monster Trio and Monaka stared in awe at the sight in front of them. The layout of the inside of the planet was the inside of a space ship! On one of the walls was a screen showing the outside of Mars and the other planets surrounding this.

"This- this is incredible!"

"What do you mean incredible?" Krillin asked. "All that's in here is red rock."

"You mean you're not seeing this!?" Monaka screeched.

"Mars is..." Goku struggled to put the shocking words together. "A giant space ship!"

"... Looks like a red rock to me."

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING BLIND!"

"Hmm," Piccolo hummed. "Maybe they can't see because they're wearing those helmates."

"So... if we can't see anything that means we're worthless, ri-"

"You are staying, decoys."

"Gohan's books were wrong...!" Goku breathed.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Lagableo and Chichi."

Meanwhile, the second space ship was about to land on Mars. Inside, Gohan was on the ground with several bumps on his head, and his left leg twitching, and his glasses were slightly cracked.

"Looks like I win," #18 said as she brushed her hair aside.

"J-jokes on y-you," Gohan moaned. "I get... s-stronger with every... near death e-experience."

She kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

"AAUUGH! What the hell was that for...?"

"I'm making you even stronger." She held up an energy blast. "You're welcome."

"AAHH!" the demi-Saiyan screeched as he dodged it. "STOP THAT! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY THE SHIP!"

"Oh, we're here."

The ship crashed into the other ship that had landed before them, crushing it into pieces.

"Uh-oh," Gohan said, "I think we broke their ship. Bulma's gonna kill us."

"Then don't tell her."

The duo stepped onto the red ground and looked around. Luckily, neither of them needed a space suit.

"Hey! I see a hole in the ground over there!"

The two hopped in, and were in awe at the computers.

"A space ship!?" #18 murmurred. "This is one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen. A planet's a space ship..."

"My science teacher lied to me," Gohan muttered. He cleared his throat. "Well, let's start looking for my mom and everyone else."

"I think we'd cover more ground if we split up."

"I don't think that's a good idea, #18. What if you get in danger and need help? I can't sense your energy, remember?"

#18 chuckled.

"Like I would need _your_ help from all people."

Gohan looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"So what if I need _your_ help? You can't sense Ki energy."

"Hmm, true. Just keep your energy low, and hope nobody sees you. But if you need anything... Yell."

The mechanic beauty dashed off further into the ship.

Gohan sighed and put his glasses in the pocket of his suit.

"Alright. I'm coming, Mom."

* * *

Chichi put her hand against the window and stared at the ship's insides.

 _Where in space am I, anyway? ... Please hurry, Goku. I don't want to stay here. But you'd better not have taken Goten with you, or I'll kick your ass!_

Lagableo stepped into the room holding a grey wedding dress with a black veil.

"Good news, my beauty," he said. "I've arranged the date for our wedding."

Chichi turned over and glared at him.

"It'll be in three day-"

She punched him in the face, making him drop the dress and veil onto the ground. She started jabbing him in the eyes constantly.

"Ow!" Jab. "Ow!" Jab. "Ow!"

"You bastard! You son of a bitch!" she roared as the jabbing continued. "You think kidnapping me is the best way to marrying me!? I'm already fucking married!" She kicked him through the wall. "That is IT! When my husband gets here, you're going to fucking get it! GOKU! HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!"

Lagableo moaned in pain.

 _I don't think anything he'll do to me will compare to your wrath..._

Meanwhile, the first group was still searching the ship for the Chinese beauty. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Lagableo was hiding his energy.

Goku growled in frustration, then he looked down at Monaka.

 _I can't rely on Monaka to save_ _my_ _wife. I need to defeat Lagableo myself so I can get stronger. Yes, I need to get stronger. Stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger and stronger, times a billion!_

"Kakarrot, are you awake?"

 _Way stronger than Monaka, way stronger than Beerus-sama. The strongest in the Universe..._

"Kakarro~ot!"

 _... will be me._

Vegeta punched him, snapping him out of his thoughts leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Kakarrot, stop staring off into space, we need your focus right now!"

"Ow... That hurt, Vegeta."

"That was the fucking point!"

"Keep your voice and energy down," Piccolo growled. "We don't want anyone to know we're here. Hey! Get out from under my cape, Monaka!"

The poor guy was shuddering from fear underneath the white cape. Piccolo growled.

"Am I turning into a bomb shelter?"

Krillin and Yamcha joined Monaka under the Namekian's cape.

"You got room for two more?"

"... Fuck you guys."

"Hey, look," Goku said, pointing to a door that said 'Captain's HQ.' "I think he might be in here."

Vegeta punched the door down.

Lagableo stood up with a jolt as the door flew past him.

"What the hell!? How did you manage to find me!?"

On the verge of crying, Chichi burst from the bedroom door in a bathrobe and leaned over the railing.

"Goku!"

Gohan perked his head up. Energy was flying everywhere. He smiled as he realized his father and the others must've found his mom.

"Alright! Great going, guys! It's about time I started getting serious as well!"

He screamed and let his hair spike up with a golden aura.

"... Am I in Super Saiyan...?"

Goku's eyes widened at the sense of Gohan's power. He smiled warmly.

 _He's here... My son is here..._

* * *

Alarms suddenly went off.

"WARNING. WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT."

"How!?" a soldier asked. "No one should be able to see this ship unless their eyes are naked!"

Gohan gasped and hid behind a trash bin when he saw soldiers in front of him.

 _Damn it! There are people here! Crap, they're heading towards dad and the others. I'd better hold 'em off._

He charged and punched one in the back.

"What the-!? Who the hell are you!?"

Gohan got in a fighting stance.

"I'm not letting you hurt my family and friends. Pound on me, instead."

"Damn it," Lagableo growled, "why aren't they coming!? Oh well, I don't need them anyway. I'd destroy you boys, but I wouldn't dare rob my toy of that pleasure."

He jumped backwards and grabbed the old beauty, then starting running into another door.

"AH!"

"Hey, wai-"

Before Goku could give chase, a kick knocked him into the wall. What was even more shocking was who delivered the kick.

"Android #18!?"

"Honey...? What're you doing? The honey moon wasn't that bad, was it?"

#18 glared at the group. She smirked evil and held up energy blasts.

"#18, what the hell are you doing!?"

She fired the two energy blasts.

"SCAPEGOATS!"

Vegeta and Piccolo held up Krillin and Yamcha as shields. Krillin owned count: 2.

"We should re-name ourselves Team Decoy," Krillin moaned.

"Hey!" Chichi roared as she flailed. "What the hell did you do to Android #18!?"

"Heh heh. I just had one of my boys re-program her to wanna harm anything I tell her to. And as a bonus, I got us a little daughter."

"Merrin...!"

"Yes, she's adorable. I'm having one of my men keep an eye on her right now."

One of the soldiers was running towards the scene Gohan was making while holding the crying toddler.

"What the fuck's going on?" he asked. "Shut up!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The whaling continued. The soldier stopped in his tracks, and didn't even notice the golden man about fifty feet in front of him. He tossed the child on the floor.

"That's it!" He pulled out a lazer. "I've had enough of your noise!" He shot her through the left shoulder.

Gohan had heard the noise and turned his head towards the small child on the ground, bleeding. Rage ran through his veins, and he felt his energy coursing through his blood. He screamed and let loose the energy he had had in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber.

The soldiers had passed out just by feeling his energy. In a split second, the young adult was in front of the solider that had shot the child, and was holding him by the neck.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts a child."

He tossed him ten feet in front of him.

 _... I feel way stronger than a Super Saiyan. I think I'm in Super Saiyan 2. I think I should stay in this form just in case I run into somebody stronger than these soldiers..._

He picked up the child.

"Merrin! Merrin, are you okay?"

"Your... your hair is... is blue..."

"It is!?"


	4. Chapter 4

#18 was in front of the door where Lagableo had run off with Chichi. She smiled evily at the men below her as she played with an energy ball in her palms.

"Guys, please, I beg of you, don't hurt her," Krillin said. "I'm willing to bet that Lagableo did something to her."

"Weather he did, or he didn't, we can't get to Kakarrot's woman if she's blocking our path."

"I-if you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you!"

Their attention suddenly left #18 as they felt an extraordinary Power Level approaching them.

"You guys feel that?"

"Yeah..."

#18 held up the energy.

"Don't turn your heads from me."

Before she could fire the blast, the energy from outside walked through the wall, destroying it. #18 passed out from the mere exposure to the energy, as it was right above her head. The others were far enough to not pass out from the ki, but they definitely felt it.

"G-Gohan...?"

The young adult fell back into normal form, and he fell on the floor, dropping Merrin.

* * *

 _... What's wrong with me?_ he thought. _I just want to be relevant, to be able to fight along side the Z-Warriors again... Everyone around me is perishing, and if I don't step up my game... I'm gonna loose them all. That pain I went through when dad died... I don't want to go through that ever again. I don't want dad to go through that ever again._ Someone caught him. _That's right, dad... No matter what it takes, once again, I'll make you proud of your son._

Before he completely passed out, he heard a deep soothing voice whisper in his ear.

"That's my boy."

"Y-your son's a Super Saiyan God!?" Vegeta roared. "How the hell did that happen!?"

"I don't know," Goku said in a proud tone, still looking at Gohan. "Maybe he went in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber while we were at the Universe 6 Tournament."

"#18! Merrin!" Krillin cried. "What the hell happened to you two!?"

"Wait," Piccolo said, "it'd probably be a good idea if #18 remained asleep for now. Let's get her back to Capsule Corp for repairs."

Merrin was sobbing and clinging to the short man.

"Daddy!"

"Huh? Son-san!"

Goku was running out after his wife and the lizard.

 _If I defeat this guy, I'll be one step closer to reaching Monaka. Oh boy, I'm so excited! Hang on, honey. I'll be there in just a moment! And when I rescue you... you'll be the bride of the strongest man in the Universe._

"Let go of me!" Chichi roared. "Let go of me, you son of a-"

Lagableo pushed her against a wall.

"That is IT!" he roared.

His face became intimidating. His eyes were narrowed and his tongue was stretched so far it went above his eyebrows, and his pupils seemed to have shrunk. He stared at Chichi for about three seconds, scaring her into silence.

"I went through all the trouble of finding the vessel! I am going to continue this legacy through you, weather you love me or not!"

He dug his face into her breasts. Chichi cried out towards the sky in pain.

Her pain was caught off in a few seconds. Goku had popped in using Instant Transmission, and punched the lizard devil into the ground. Chichi slowly fell to her side, but her husband's hand was there in time to hold her up.

The moment after he caught her, he transformed into SSJBlue.

"Not only have you sexually harassed my wife, you also corrupted a friend of mine," he said. "And I haven't forgotten about the time when you hurt my son, my friend's son, my friend, and my best friend." He put her down gently. "You have to be punished, Lagableo."

Lagableo stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Even if you somehow manage to kill me, there's no need for me to worry. I already did what I needed to do."

"What?" Goku asked. "What did you do!?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that? Even though I have no use for her anymore, I won't let you leave my ship alive after you and your pals destroyed it."

"Ha, I guess I should've expected that. Alright... let's go."

* * *

"KAME HAME HA!"

The lizard jumped over his blast and dove towards him for a foot stomp. Goku blocked it and tossed him away.

Lagableo opened his mouth and shot out energy blasts. Knowing the blasts were stronger than his, Goku held up his for arms to block the attacks. The moment the final blast had hit him, Lagableo was up in his face.

He attempted to punch the Saiyan in the face, but he ducked underneath it and tripped the lizard.

"KAME HAME HA!"

That time, it hit him, causing him to scream.

Goku immediately jumped back and gained space.

"I'm just warming up."

"... Music to my ears."

The rest of the group finally made it into the room.

"Goku!"

The Saiyan didn't even turn back to face them.

"Lagableo!" he said. "You see that pink guy with the big nipples? Well, he's strong. The current strongest in this Universe. Way, way stronger than me."

"Goku? What're you doing, why're you bringing me into this?"

"So in order for me to be _the_ strongest, in order to make sure this never happens again, I have to defeat you here on the spot." Goku got back into a fighting stance. "So don't hold anything back from me. I want to be the strongest I can be. So please... assault me to your heart's content."

"Yeah, you do that," Monaka said in a rushed tone. "Let's get her and ourselves the fuck out of here!"

Goku looked as if he may start crying.

"What a man! First he came up with a strategy to help me defeat you, and now he's saying 'I'll leave this challenge to you, and I'll get your wife to safety'! Monaka, you're a true hero!"

"... Yeah. Yeah! That's totally what I'm saying! Let's go, guys!"

"Wait, can you give me that strategy fir-"

Goku was knocked into the wall by Lagableo's tail. Recovering rather quickly from the shock, the Saiyan ducked before the lizard's claws could jab into his eyes. While on the ground, he kicked him in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

"KAME HAME HA!"

Lagableo ducked under his blast and used his claws to scratch his leg. Immediately after he tore a hole in his trousers, Lagableo stood up and bit his neck.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MIIIIINE!" Vegeta roared as he kicked him off, already in SSJBlue.

"Ow... Thanks, best buddy..."

Lagableo jumped back up.

"Player number 2 has joined the fight."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Sorry, Kakarrot, but if anyone's going to be the strongest in Universe 7, it's going to be me. So how about we play a game? The first one to take out this lizard devil wins."

"I have a better idea, actually."

* * *

Goku bent down and whispered the idea to Vegeta.

"What!? Are you insane!? There's no way I'm-"

"Come on! Please?"

"Grr. Fine, but only as a last resort. Let's play my game first!"

"Alright. It sounds like fun, anyway-"

"Never take your eyes off of the opponent."

Claws dug into Goku's arm.

"SHIT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SCRATCHING ME!?"

"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta roared as he blasted him into the wall. "Game on, Kakarrot. Don't slow me down."

Meanwhile,

"Wait!" Yamcha cried. "How're we supposed to get Chichi and Merrin to the ship? We didn't bring anymore space suits!"

"Damn it," Piccolo growled. "My clothe's change beam can't generate something like that!"

"Why the hell do you even have that thing?"

"H-hey! Monaka!"

Monaka was running towards the space ship as fast as his skinny legs could go.

 _Aw, fuck no, I'm not staying here! These people are crazy!_

Piccolo grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving this planet without us... Are you?" he sneered.

"Eek...! N-no, of course not! I'm just uh, going to see if there are any extra space suits in here for Goku's wife and the little girl."

"Oh. Well, I'd better come with you then... Just to make sure that this ship doesn't go anywhere."

Monaka whimpered.

"Well," Yamcha said. "Now we're here. Alone. With an android that could wake up any moment and kill us. ... PICCOLO, WAIT FOR ME!"

"Don't leave me alone!"

"Daddy," Merrin said, "what's wrong with mommy?"

"N-nothing. Your mommy's going to be fine. She and I were just, uh, in a fight." He heard footsteps running away from him, and looked up to see a beauty fleeing the scene. "Hey! Chichi! When did you wake up!?"

He flew towards her to catch her. The second he got close, she immediately swatted him into the ground. Krillin Owned count: 3.

 _I know I can't do anything. I know I'd just be a ball and chain. But, sometimes... the best thing you can do for someone is just being there. Even if I can't fight with him, the least I can do is cheer him on!_

Back at the important stuff, both Saiyans were having an extremely difficult time keeping up with Lagableo. Both were pushing each other to the limits, and all that seemed to do was deprive them of their stamina.

"Vegeta," Goku panted, "I think it's time for Plan B."

"Shut up! Shut up, no! I'm not doing that agai-"

They were both knocked into the wall by Lagableo's tail.

"Come on. Please?"

Vegeta grunted. "Fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

Lagableo began to walk towards them.

"Are you two ready for your death? Huh? What're you doing?"

"Fu-sion HA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lagableo covered his eyes from the blinding light that flashed in his face. He removed his hands and stared at the sight in front of him.

Goku and Vegeta were gone. Instead, there was a man with spikey blue hair with one strand of hair on the side of his forhead in front of the lizard. His jacket was big enough to only cover the first half of his torso, but he left it unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest. His pants were white and baggy, and they were held up by a blue clothe as a belt.

"I am not Goku, nor Vegeta," he said. "I am Gogeta."

"What the hell?" Lagableo breathed. "Where'd you come from?"

"I am the source of those two noble warriors combined," Gogeta said boldly. "I have Son Goku's combat skills, and Prince Vegeta's pure rage. This is the end of you, Lagableo."

* * *

Gogeta disappeared and re-appeared behind Lagableo and punched his head into the ground. Lagableo stood on his hands and grabbed his neck with his tail. He tossed him over to the edge, but Gogeta managed to land on his feet and used the lizard's tail to toss him into the wall.

"That's not all you've got is it?"

The moment Lagableo stood up, Gogeta's hand was on his chest. He slightly shoved him, and sent him flying across the room.

Lagableo held himself up. Gogeta attempted to punch him, but he grabbed his fist before it reached him.

"No. It's not."

Gogeta smirked and threw another punch which Lagableo blocked. They broke into a fist fight. With each punch, a boom echoed throughout the room.

Lagableo chuckled.

"Normally close combat bores me, but you've peeked my interest."

Gogeta punched him in the face across the room.

"Why thank you." He held up a ki energy orb. "I try." He fired it.

To his shock, Lagableo actually ate his blast. Steam came out of his mouth, and when he let his tounge hang out, it was burnt.

"Y-you can eat ki!?" Gogeta cried. "Aw, damn! If I had known that, survival would've been a hell of a lot easier!" He held up a ki ball. "I wanna try it ri-"

Lagableo kicked him into the ground.

 _What're you doing, Kakarott!? You're letting your conscience take over the body!_

 _Sorry, Getes..._

Lagableo lunged towards him and jabbed the ground, missing his left eye by a foot. Gogeta blasted him off with a ki blast.

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD, YOU FUCKING LIZARD!"

He stood up repeatedly shot energy blasts at the monster. Lagableo managed to eat some of them, but the majority hit him. Annoyed by this, he dashed past them and bit Gogeta's shoulder.

He screamed in pain. After regaining his senses, Gogeta grabbed Lagableo's neck, causing him to choke and let go of his shoulder. He threw him across the room.

 _Aw look! Now you're letting YOUR conscience take over!_

 _It'd be better if we did that! My mind is more reliable than yours!_

 _What!? Why!?_

 _Because mine's bigger!_

Lagableo growled. He noticed Gogeta's attention was going from right to left, as if looking at two other people. Using it as an advantage, he dashed forward to jab his eyes. He dodged it, and this repeated. Lagableo tried to jab his eyes, and Gogeta moved his head left to right to dodge. He eventually found an opening, and punched the lizard away, creating some distance.

He got in a Kame Hame ha stance.

 _Let's attack with my KameHameHa wave._

He moved into the Gallic Gun stance.

 _That won't be strong enough! We need to use my Gallic Gun to finish him off!_

He moved back into the Kame Hame stance.

 _I don't know how to use your Garlic Gun!_

Lagableo stared awkwardly at the Saiyan going back and forth between stances like an idiot.

"Why are you dancing? This is a fight, you know..."

Gogeta stopped dancing and started yelling towards his left with Goku's voice.

"Vegeta! Can you please listen to me for once!?"

He turned towards his right and yelled with Vegeta's voice.

"Maybe I'm tired of you always taking the spot light! Have you ever thought that other people would like some fun? I'm only using your power to make my victory easier!"

"Look, I'll give you all the credit for this! But you need to cooporate or he's gonna kill us!"

"Why don't you just let me take over!?"

Lagableo knocked them into the wall.

"It seems like this'll be easy," he hissed. "You two are more busy arguing than fighting."

* * *

Chichi finally made it into Lagableo's base.

"Finally. Now where's Goku?"

She screamed when Gogeta came crashing in through the wall. Lagableo stepped in and stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. Chichi screamed again and hit him in the head with a stick.

"Get off of him!"

She looked down at the blue haired man.

 _Who the hell is this guy? Where's my husband?_

Gogeta opened his eyes. He said two words at the same time with two different voices, almost as if he was a recording with two people speaking into the microphone. "Chichi!" "Woman!"

Chichi nearly fainted. She remembered the fusion her husband had told her about. He said that it combined two peoples' mind and bodies, and they could use their combined powers to defeat an enemy that was too much for them. But who did Goku combine with?

Lagableo picked her up by the neck with his tail.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked. "It's too late. I have no use for you anymore." He grabbed her head with his tail, and started to twist it.

Gogeta immediately punched him in the stomach, making him drop her. The Saiyan caught the old beauty before anything above her knees hit the ground.

 _Vegeta, please listen to me. Work with me this once, and you'll never have to listen to me again! Let's try combining out techniques. My Kamehameha with your Garlic Gun, or your Final Flash._

 _Hmp. Fine, but if anyone asks, I never had to fuse with you._

 _Deal!_

Using both Saiyans' voices, Gogeta roared,

"It's time for you to die, Lagableo!"

He lunged forward and started continuously punching him. The lizard devil was able to block and dodge his punches, but never got the chance to retaliate. Eventually, Gogeta managed to lay a hit on him. Lagableo's teeth shattered from impact.

He rolled on the ground in pain. He couldn't talk, all he could do was hiss.

"Chichi," Gogeta said in a cold voice. "Run away and hide."

Scared, Chichi ran outside for cover. As she exited, Krillin ran up to her.

"Finally, I found-"

"I found my cover!" she cried as she held him in front of her as a shield.

"Huh!? Wha-"

Gogeta held his left hand above his head as if ready to do a Gallic Gun, and his right hand next to his waste as if ready to do a kamehameha.

"KAMEGAGALL!"

He fired the combined shots of the kamehameha and Gallic gun at the broken lizard. The impact destroyed the entirety of Lagableo's base, and sent a piece of metal to hit Krillin in the smooth head. Krillin Owned Count: 4.

After the blast had ended, Gogeta got back into a fighting stance.

"I can sense you," he said. "Come on! It's time to get serious!"

Lagableo immediately appeared a few feet in front of him. His arm was extended to where the tips of his claws were only an inch away from Gogeta's chest. But his wrist was in the tight grip of the Saiyan's hand.

Chichi put Krillin down and stood up.

 _That did it. That had to have done it. Lagableo is gone now. He has to be!_ The smoke cleared. She gasped when she saw the lizard devil in front of the fused Saiyan. _Oh, you are kidding me!_

She dashed forward and started attacking Lagableo with jabs and kicks.

"Why don't you just die already!? My Goten is probably crying for his mommy right now!"

-On Earth-

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said, "you think your mom'll be oka- Goten?"

Goten was riding on the swing so hard it flipped over constantly around the swing seat's poll.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey! That looks like fun!"

-On Mars-

She punched him into the ground and jumped backwards towards Gogeta. "GOKU! You kick that guy's ass and get me back to my baby right now!" she screeched.

 _Hey,Vegeta, don't be mad if your pants are dirty when we un-fuse._

 _Augh, Kakarrot, that's disgusting!_

"A-alright, honey. Y-you'll be back with Goten before you know it."

Lagableo stood up.

"Why didn't you fuse with her?"

"Because she doesn't know the fusion dance." Gogeta got back into a fighting stance. "Well, are you ready? Because I'm about to show you something I bet you've never seen before."

* * *

Chichi ducked back behind Krillin.

"Chichi-san," Merrin said as she came into view, "what're you doing to my daddy?"

"Your daddy's a shield."

"Ooh! Cool!" the little girl cheered as she hid behind him with Chichi.

"You know, you guys are the reason I take therapy... Wait, what're you doing here, Merrin? I thought I told you to wait with mommy!"

"I'm sorry..."

Gogeta stood up straight.

 _Hey, Getes. How would you like to have power you could never even dream of?_

 _I'm listening._

 _Kaoi-ken combined with Super Saiyan Blue... How would you like to experience that with me, best buddy?_

 _Ha ha! I thought you'd never ask. But just so we're clear, I'll surpass that one day._

 _I look forward to that. But you need to know, all of the pain I'll receive from Kaio-ken, you'll take half of it. Are you okay with that?_

 _I can take it. Bring it on!_

Gogeta screamed, powering up. A red arau blended in with his blue light.

"KAIO-KEN! TIMES TEN!"

The impact Gogeta made on Lagableo destroyed the ground below them, showing Mars' core. It sent the trio behind them flying.

The smoke from the blast cleared. Thirty minutes had passed, causing the two Saiyans to split apart. The second they did, they felt a faint power level start to rise from the rubble. Lagableo was still alive.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine-" Lagableo stood up to see Vegeta directly in front of him. "-mine mine MINE! FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta set off an explosion that killed Lagableo and sent Goku flying backwards. Chichi dashed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Goku!"

Vegeta stood over the lizard's corpse and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! YEAH! Fuck you!"

His muscles started twitching. He fell over and moaned in pain.

 _It fucking hurts! And this is... only half of what Kakarrot had to go through the first time. Damn it! Mark my words, I'll surpass you!_

Chichi grabbed Goku's hands, frantically breathing. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly at her, making her smile and nearly cry from joy.

"Is it over!?"

He smiled. "Yes."

 **Yeah, I know that isn't how fusion works, but I wanted that little dilemma with Vegeta and Goku. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided for this story, to have a Goku and Chichi moment along with one of my favorite songs "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan. I own nothing, DBZ is owned my Akira Toriyama-senpai, and "I'd do anything" is owned by Simple Plan, please support the official release.**

Chichi helped Goku up off the ground. His muscles still ached, but he could move. What helped was that they were being massaged by his beautiful wife who couldn't help but stress over her husband's well being.

"Are you alright!? Last time you used that technique your muscles almost bulged out of your skin!"

"It's alright," Goku said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta shared half of the pain with me, and we weren't in that form for too long."

"Phew."

Chichi pulled his hand off of her shoulder and pressed both of his hands against her chest. She looked up at her husband with relieved eyes and a kind smile.

"Thanks, honey, for coming to save me."

Goku smiled down at her.

"Anytime."

Exhausted, Goku realized how he barely got the chance to just look into her eyes. After fighting gods, Universe assassins, and just recently a lizard devil, it was amazing just to stare and touch his beautiful wife.

"... I love you."

"Mm hmm... I love you, too."

* * *

(Music starts)

"Well, honey," Chichi said, trying to retain her excitement, "we're alone now, just the two of us. That's rather rare..." She slightly opened up her robe. "So what do you say we have some fun?"

She looked up in time to dodge Goku's punch. She ducked under the next one, and this coninued.

(Another day is going by. I'm thinkin' about you all the time.)

"G-Goku!?" she cried. "What're you doing!?"

(But you're out there, and I'm here waiting.)

Goku smiled.

"Having fun. It's just like our first date, remember?"

(And I wrote this letter, in my head. 'Cause so many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone, and I can't think straight.)

Chichi smiled and threw a punch back.

(This could be my one last chance to make you understand.)

They broke into a fist fight.

(I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh. 'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember be? Cause I know I won't forget you.)

Chichi threw a roundhouse kick, which Goku ducked under to flip her.

(Together we broke all the rules. Dreamin' of dropping outta school. And leave this place, to never come back.)

Goku threw a punch which she blocked.

(So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here. I'll be waiting.)

He continued to punch her, but she countered by kneeing him in the crotch.

(This could be the one last chance to make you understand. And I just can't let you leave me once again. I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh. 'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you! Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you.)

The two stood across from each other, panting out of breath.

(I close my eyes, and all I see is you.)

They charged at each other.

(I close my eyes. I try to sleep, I can't forget you.)

They smiled as they charged.

(Na na na, na na na. And I'd do anything for you. Na na na, na na na.)

They began to fight again, more violently than the last time, laughing with joy.

(I'd do anything. Just to hold you in my arms. Try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you! To fall asleep with you! With you... Yeah!)

Her fist landed on his arms.

(I'd do anything! To fall asleep with you. I'd do anything... There's nothing I won't do. I'd do anything... To fall asleep with you. I'd do anything... 'Cause I know I won't forget you.)

They fell on the floor with Chichi resting on his chest.

(Music ends)

Chichi giggled.

"Alright, Goku," she said as she turned him over on his back, "we had your fight." She held herself up on his chest. "Now what do you say we have my idea of fun?"

Goku snickered and let her slip her tongue in his mouth.

 _It's true,_ he thought, _I didn't love her when I married her. I just thought we would be living together as friends._ He held her face. _However, even though she's been cruel to me, I can't help but to want to touch her. I guess over the years, I grew to love my wife. I'm glad I married her._

"Hey, Kakarrot!" Vegeta roared as he climbed up from the crevis. "You can bang your wife on the way home, I want to get off this damned planet!"

Chichi stood up and smiled. She held her hand out.

"He's right, we should go."

Goku smiled and took her hand.

"Alright."

* * *

Gohan woke up in a sleeping bag. He looked around, realizing he was on a space ship, recognizing it as the space ship he'd gone to Mars in.

"What happened?" he thought.

"Ah, you're awake," Monaka said at his bedside. "Your mother is alright, she's in the arms of her husband."

"He won? Thank goodness..." He immediately sat up. "You're Monaka-sama, right? Dad told me you're the strongest in Universe 7!"

"Oh, actually-"

"Monaka-sama, please..." Gohan bowed his head. "I beg of you, please train me."

"Err, I thought that Namekian was training you."

"He is, but I thought you could help us. Dad told us you nearly destroyed the Earth when he faught you."

"That was-"

"Oh! That'd be brilliant!" Goku said from the doorway. "Gohan and Piccolo could get really strong if they trained with you. Please, Monaka!"

 _YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_

"Y-you see, I'm a very busy man, and I can't spend time with your son. Sorry, but-"

Gohan grabbed Monaka's hands.

"Please, Monaka-sama! I wanna get stronger, and I'm sure Piccolo-san does, too!"

Piccolo heard their conversation from outside the door.

 _Hmm. Maybe I should tell Gohan that Monaka is actually a pussy amateur. But then again... Maybe this could be my chance to have some fun with Monaka. I'm normally not the type to screw with people like this, but..._

He stepped into the room.

"Sure," he said. "I'd love to train with the strongest in Universe 7."

Monaka looked as if he might die.

"A-alright..."

Gohan started cuddling the pink alien.

"Oh, thank you, Monaka-sama! I promise I'll do my best!" He gasped. "I-I just remembered Android #18! Is she alright!?"

"Don't worry, she's still unconscious," Goku said. "We're going to see if we can re-program her again when we get back to Earth. Bulma is not gonna be happy when she sees we have more work for her..."

"I'm just glad she's alright..."

From the hallway, Chichi beckoned Goku over to her. Goku smirked and walked into her room, closing the door behind him.

"Now," Chichi said as she flashed him, "let's have my idea of fun."

Goku dropped his pants.

"Anything you say, honey."

Krillin stood over his wife's body, holding her hand firmly and gently. He didn't intend to tell her what had happened, he didn't want to upset her. Hopefully Bulma could wipe her memory.

"Daddy," Merrin said on Krillin's lap, "is mommy gonna be alright?"

Krillin ruffled her hair.

"Yes. Your mother's going to be just fine." Vegeta opened the door. "Hi, Vegeta."

"Yo, baldy."

"Yes?"

"I heard you were looking at my wife's ass a while back when you were kids. ..." Krillin started to run out of the room. "GALLIC GUN!" Krillin Owned Count: 6.

Chichi lifted her head from Goku.

"Did you hear something?"

"No..."

After a few hours, they arrived back on Earth.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?" Bulma roared. "I let you borrow two of our most expensive ships, you come back with only one saying the other has been destroyed, and the first thing you ask from me is to re-program your wife, and while I'm at it wipe her memory!? Am I just a slave at this point!?"

"Please..."

"You didn't even let me come with you! Have you ever considered maybe I don't like being a maid!? We have a magical Dragon that can grant any wish, stop coming to me for everything!"

"But we don't know how long we can keep her asleep..."

"Please, Bulma-san," Merrin asked with puppy dog eyes.

Bulma growled and gave into the girl's cuteness. "Alright, for you, Merrin-chan. Your daddy owes me big time, though!"

"What!?"

Chichi stepped out of the bathroom with a puzzled expression on her face.

 _That's strange. It should be happening around this time... Maybe I should go see a doctor._

* * *

Goku stepped out of the shower, grinning.

"That was fun."

"Yeah," Vegeta scowled as he followed in a towel. "Never make me fuse with you again, it was the worst experience ever."

"Ha ha ha! Okay." Goku tossed the towel down and looked out the window. "Hey, there's still something I don't understand," he said. "Lagableo said he already did what he wanted to with Chichi. What did he do to her?"

"You'll have to ask someone other than me."

"I just hope she's alright."

The song 'It's a small world after all' played.

"Oh, are you shitting me, Kakarrot? _That's_ your ringtone?"

"I like it." He answered the phone. "Hi, who is this?"

"... G-Go... ku..."

"Hi, Chichi, what's up?"

"G-Goku, I'm... ... pregnant."

 **So, that's the end. For now. A sequel will be coming, but for your sake and mine, it will be in this story. This will be on hold for a while. So... bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan were all centered around the pregnant old woman.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

"Y-yes..."

"But you're like, forty!" Gohan cried. "How the hell are you pregnant!?"

Chichi stood up, smiling.

"It's just one of those miracles," she said. "I don't mind, I wanted more than two children anyway."

Goten flew up to directly face his mother's stomach.

"So I'm gonna be a big brother then?"

Chichi grabbed him and squeezed him against her chest. "Yes, yes you will!"

"Cool," Trunks said as he patted Chichi's stomach. "Now we'll have another buddy to hang out with."

Bulma pulled him away.

"Don't hit the baby, or it won't come out right!"

"Geez, Kakarrot, you're making the stork go through so much work."

Goku giggled cheerfully and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, Vegeta," Bulma said angrily, "why don't you bring anymore children for me?"

"I've been trying, but you're too old, woman."

She punched him into the wall for that last statement.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he entered his house.

"Hi, honey, I'm back."

"Hey, Gohan-kun," Videl said as she was nursing Pan. "Glad to see your back. How was the trip?"

"Um... It was great. But even better news, my mom's pregnant."

"Huh!? Again!? Aw, this means li'l Pan's gonna be older than her uncle or aunt. Ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I guess so," Gohan chuckled. He walked closer to his wife. "Videl, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

`"I... I want Pan to train to become a fighter."

Videl seemed slightly angry.

"You want to put our little girl in the danger you had to go through when you were young?"

"Wh-when she's old enough of course! Videl, with the discovery of Universe 6, I can tell that there'll be more enemies coming. I'm training again to try and protect you and Pan, but in case I or my father can't, then... Pan has to take care of you."

"... Alright, I trust you, Gohan-kun. But only once she's ten or older!"

"It's a deal." Pan started cooing. "Uh... Mind if I hold her for a second?"

"Sure. Don't drop her, okay?" Videl said as she steadily handed the baby to her husband.

"... Hey, cutie." Pan started giggling louder. Gohan smiled and felt tears of joy and pride well up. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you..."

Piccolo watched outside the window with keen eyes and ears. He smiled at his pupil's dedication towards his daughter.

"Are you stalking him?" Monaka asked.

"No... I'm just... observing him to make sure his life is going smoothly."

"So you're stalking him."

Piccolo paid no mind to him and stood up. "It looks like I'm gonna have another pupil," he said. "That makes three, including you, Monaka."

"Why are you making me train with that boy again?"

"Because if you don't, then Goku will catch onto you. And I'm pretty sure neither of us wanna know what Lord Beerus will do to you if he does."

Monaka gulped right as Gohan stepped out holding Pan.

"Monaka-sama, you came by? Cool! Let's start training right now!"

"Erm-"

"Actually, Gohan," Piccolo said, "Monaka decided that he would like some advice from me. So you'll both just be practicing some of my techniques."

"Okay. But I wanna learn something from you next time, Monaka-sama!"

"Don't tell me that baby's gonna join."

"Uh, n-no. Videl!"

"Don't worry," Piccolo whispered. "The Special Beam Cannon is easy."

Goku, Goten, and Chichi were flying onboard the Nimbas heading to a doctor.

"Where are we going again?" Goten asked.

"To the doctor to arrange the delivery at our house."

"Why don't we have it at the office?"

"No way!" Goku snapped. "I was born in those mountains, I was married in those mountains, my first son was born in those mountains, my second son was born in those mountains- Chichi, Goten was born in those mountains, right?"

"Yes."

"My final child will be born in those mountains, and then I'll die in those mountains!"

Goten rolled his eyes and lied down on the yellow cloud. _Why does that second last one have to happen, though?_

* * *

"Are you serious?" the doctor asked. "You're having another baby, and you want him to be born in the mountains instead of a hospital just like your other two?"

"That's what I said," Chichi confirmed. "Come on. Please, doctor, do it for this little boy here who wants nothing more than for his little brother or sister to be born next to him!"

"I'm just glad we'll be getting another birthday so we can have more cake."

"We'll pay you double."

"Deal. Err, while you're here, would you like to see if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Oh! That's a major no no," Chichi said with a wink. "I wanna be surprised just like last time. Oh, I hope it's a girl. Raising boys was fun, but I'd like to raise a child to be similar to me in a way."

Goten was on his knees with his hands clasped towards Chichi's stomach.

"Please don't, I'm upset about this as much as it is, don't make it even worse by being a girl, please."

After the flight home, Goten flew around the streets looking for Trunks.

"This really sucks," he moaned.

"Heya, Goten!" Trunks called as he flew up to his younger friend. "Pretty exciting to be getting another playmate, huh?"

Goten pouted. "I don't wanna talk about that. Come on, let's do something to get my mind off of it."

After flying around a bit, Trunks' eyes widened as a smile creeped on his face at the sight below him.

"Hey look, it's my girl friend!"

It was the trio of Emperor Pilaf, that dog whose name I forgot (please remind me) and Mai.

"Okay, _this_ time we will find the Dragon Balls, and they were be ours," Pilaf said excitedly. "And this time, we'll wish for all the Zenis in the world not just a thousand." He glared at the dog.

"Hey, be happy I was able to get you money at all!"

"Heya, babe!" Trunks said cheerfully as he and Goten landed. "You still haven't given me your number yet."

"Erm..." An idea popped into Mai's head. "Hey, Trunks-kun." She started petting his face. "My friends I are looking for the Dragon Balls, we have a wish we'd like to make. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you and your friend help us out?"

"Sure, we were looking for something to do. I'll go get the Dragon Radar from my mom." He took off.

"Come back soon, honey~" _Fool. He doesn't realize we're using him!_

-At Capsule Corp-

Trunks snuck behind his mother as she was working on the robotic beauty.

"Why those little... Making me do all the work all the gosh damn time..."

The boy sneaked the radar out of her room and headed towards the door, only to be blocked by his father.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Ah, p-poppa, I uh... I'm g-going to find Goten and-"

"What's behind your back?"

"Huh? Uh, n-nothing."

Vegeta picked him up by the back of his hoodie and pulled the radar away from him.

"Now what would you want with the genie Dragon?"

"Uh, I have a few friends who want to make a wish, so Goten and I thought we could help 'em out."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of wish?"

"I don't know, they didn't say."

"Hmm..." Vegeta put him down. "Fine, but just in case, I'm coming with you."

"Yay!" Trunks hopped up and hugged his father before rushing out the door. Vegeta sighed and angrily followed him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?"

#18 sat up from repairs.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Uh... You accidentally got broken from a knock to the head," Bulma lied. "Krillin had me repair you. I-it's okay, you're fine now. Really."

#18 caught on that Bulma was lying, but she couldn't remember anything and thought maybe they'd wiped her memory clean. She decided that if it was something important, they would've told her so she shrugged it off at the time and stood up.

"Alright," she said. "Where's Merrin? I don't trust Krillin with her."

Bulma sighed.

"I know whatcha mean, I don't trust my husband with my baby either. Your daughter's probably at your house waiting for you with Krillin, go ahead and go, you're ready. And get back soon to rescue your little pumpkin."

"Thanks. And it's my daughter I'm worried about, not my Halloween plant."

#18 flew out of the house.

"Ha ha. I know whatcha mean, girl," Bulma thought alloud. "If my baby was left alone with his father, I might have to kill somebody. Hey, Vegeta, I'm done!" No answer. "Vegeta!? ... Trunks!? ... VEGETAAA!"

Vegeta felt his wife's rage from a mile away and motioned the kids forward.

"Come on, kids, those balls aren't gonna find themselves."

* * *

So after a few hours, they'd gathered up all of the Dragon Balls and Vegeta was carefully eyeing Pilaf and his crew.

"So what do you want to wish for, shorties?"

"Um... y'know," Pilaf said. "Stuff."

Vegeta caught on that they were onto something, and had a fool proof plan.

"I'm gonna wish for mom to have an abortion..."

"Come on, Goten," Trunks said, playfully shoving him. "Lighten up, I bet you two'll get along great!"

"Dragon!" Vegeta roared. "Wake up!"

Shenron popped out of the Balls as the sky darkened.

"I am the- Oh, it's you again. Can't anyone else find these things!?"

Pilaf smirked and made a jump towards him.

"We w-"

"I wish for the blue guy and his dog to be transported a couple thousand miles from here," Vegeta interupted.

Shenron's eyes glowed red, and Pilaf and the dog popped away.

"E-Emperor Pilaf?" Mai stammered. "My Emperor!?"

"Your wish... has been granted. Make your second wish..."

"I wish for my wife to never know I was alone with Trunks."

Shenron's eyes glowed red.

"Your wish... has been granted."

Vegeta put his hand on his chest and let loose a sigh of relief. Then he started flying away back towards Capsule Corp.

"Enjoy your new girlfriend, Trunks."

"Wh-what just hap- EEP!"

Trunks was clinging to Mai's waste adorabley. "You belong to me now!"

And so, after three months, the delivery was finally happening in the mountains. Chichi was screaming louder than an enraged Saiyan as the infant was escaping her womb.

"Ah, geez," Goten yawned. "The new born baby's so terrible it's causing mom pain bringing it to us."

"Goten!" Goku snapped. _... That's an incredible power coming from her. ... Aw yeah! This baby's gonna be a natural fighter! This'll make my job easy!_ After an hour of her deafening screams, the doctor came out in a panic. "What's the matter doctor? Is she alright?"

The doctor didn't answer. He ran out of the door as if running for dear life.

Goku and Goten raised their defenses and entered the room where Chichi lay. Their mouths dropped open from shock. Chichi was holding in a small bundle, a crying baby lizard that looked almost exactly like Lagableo.


	8. Chapter 8

The trio stared at the sobbing lizard infant, who was screeching with a high pitched voice that nearly made their ears bleed.

"Wow!" Goten said. "The baby came out exactly how I imagined it!"

Goku slowly walked towards his wife and the creature.

"Ch-Chichi," he said as he extended his hand towards her. "Wh-where did that lizard come from...?"

"What lizard? Oh, never mind that! Look at your daughter, Goku! Isn't she so adorable?"

* * *

"GOKU!" Chichi roared. "Come in here and help me come up with a name for your daughter!"

"Goten, help me out here! There's something really wrong with your mother!" Goku cried.

"You're just now realizing that?"

"I'm serious! How is she not able to tell that our baby is a lizard thingy that's as big as my hair!?"

"And what's worse, she's gonna make me have to play with it..."

"Come on, Goten! Give me some ideas!"

"GOKU!"

"I'm coming!" Goku walked nervously into the room to look at the horrifying creature that Chichi seemed to think was an ordinary baby. "Uh... I-I'm here."

"So, what should we name our baby girl?"

"Um, Chichi, do you notice anything... 'odd' about her?" _And how can you tell it's a girl?_

"Odd? What're you saying, Goku? She looks fine to me. Now, what're we gonna call your baby?"

"How about skank?"

"Goten, go to your room!"

Goku looked at the lizard.

"How about... L-Liz?"

"Oh, that's a cute name," Chichi agreed. "Welcome to the familly, Liz!"

While Chichi was picking up the baby lizard and coddling it, Goku quickly put his fingers to his temples and instant transmissioned away.

"VEGETA!"

"AH!" Vegeta quickly covered his dick with a towel. "Kakarrot, what the hell are you doing-" Goku grabbed him and took him back with him to his house. "Huh!? What're you- HOLY SHIT!"

"Vegeta!?" Chichi cried. "When did you get here, and why are you in a towl!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?"

"Huh? You mean my baby Liz? Why're you referring to her as a thing!?"

Vegeta's mouth hung open. He pointed at the mother and her 'daughter,' then looked at Kakarrot, then back at the duo, never moving his finger.

"You see what I mean?"

Vegeta dragged Kakarrot up to Goten's room.

"KAKARROT, THE SHIT'S WRONG WITH YOUR WIFE!?"

"I don't know either. That... thing came from her stomach, and she aparently thinks it's a regular baby! I don't know if she's insane, how she gave birth to that thing, or what!"

"Hey, Kakarrot," Vegeta said, "Lagableo said that he needed your woman for something... What if he did something to her to make her think that that thing is her child, and planted an egg inside of her to give birth to it?"

"Oh snap!" Goku exclaimed. "D-do you think it'll try to kill us once it gets older?"

"I can almost guarantee it," the Prince scoffed. "Which means we've gotta kill it before it kills us."

"Dad," Goten said as he flew up to look his father in the eye, "does that mean I can do whatever I wanna do to my sister?"

"Yes," Goku said with a nod. "But don't kill her, we don't know if she's really here to kill us yet."

Goten started cheering, and hugged his father.

"Thank you, daddy! I promise I won't let you down!"

* * *

Vegeta and Goku were residing in the Son's living room, waiting to see what Goten had come up with.

"You really trust that little boy with that thing?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"... Because he's a little boy?"

"True, but he makes really good cookies."

Vegeta facepalmed right as Goten popped into the room.

"Okay, Dad, I got rid of her," he said, carefree. "We'll never see her again!"

The doorbell rang. Goku instant transmissioned to the door and gently answered it.

"Yes- UGH!"

The mailman was holding Liz by the tail.

"Um... I don't think this was supposed to be in there."

"Liz!" Chichi cried as she ran up to the door and grabbed her daughter. "Oh, there you are! How'd you get out here anyway?" She glared over at Goten who hid behind Vegeta.

"Um... What is that thing?" the mailman asked.

"What do you mean 'what's that _thing_ '!?" Chichi growled. "This is my baby, what do you think it is!? What, does she look like a thing to you!?"

"... I'm not gonna answer that. Uh, by." He ran off. "THIS FAMILY IS CRAZY!"

"What's with him? He looked like he saw Godzilla or something," Chichi said. "Anyway, Goten, did you try to mail your baby sister?"

"Maaaaaybe."

Vegeta facepalmed again.

"That is it, young man, you have earned yourself a time-out!"

Vegeta pulled Kakarrot into another room.

"Okay, now with your son out of the picture, we have to get rid of that thing ourselves. So what are _we_ supposed to do, Kakarrot? No wait, don't answer that, I'll think of the plan."

Chichi was cuddling the lizard.

"Aw, poor Liz, I can't believe Goten did that to you. But you're safe now, honey, everything's gonna be just fine, so don't cry, okay? Aww, you're so cute."

Goku stepped into the room with a forced obvious fake smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey, Liz seems to be taking the whole being mailed experience quite well." She lowered her shirt and her braw, and let the lizard chomp on her breasts to suck. "Man, she's got your appetite!"

Goku was a bit grossed out by that sight.

"So, um, would you mind if Vegeta and I took her to go meet her big brother Gohan?"

"Oh! That'd be wonderful, I'll come with you-"

"No! Uh, y-you need to make sure Goten doesn't escape his time out."

"Dad!"

"Oh, I guess that's true." She handed him the baby. "Well, take good care of Liz. And if what happened to Gohan when he was four happens to her, I'll fucking kill you!"

"... Bye!"

He and Vegeta teleported away.

"WAIT! GOKU!"

Goku and Vegeta appeared above a bridge.

"So how're we gonna explain this to Chichi?"

"Err, we'll just tell her a bird came by and ate her."

"Alright." Goku held this lizard over the river. "... I... I can't do it. I can't hurt her, she's just a baby!"

"Seriously, Kakarrot!? Now is not the time to be soft! This thing could kill us!"

"You don't know that! What if Lagableo had an egg that was about to die with him from old age, and he just needed Chichi to lay it for him? Liz doesn't have to be a bad guy like Lagableo was, I can raise her to be a good guy."

"You'd better," said a voice behind them. "And you'd better train her to be the best she can be, too."

Goku and Vegeta hurled around. It was another giant lizard with a human female face and chest and legs with long purple hair.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Fern, and I'm an observer," she said. "If you dare kill our savior, I won't hesitate to kill that son of yours."

"Hey! Leave Goten out of this! What do you want from us?"

"I want you to train your daughter," Fern said seriously. "There's something you should know about the Zilla race, our race. We age much faster than you humans do, we only live to be about three-to-four weeks old. Five weeks if we're lucky. Lagableo-sama was about four and a half weeks old when you killed him."

"So he was about to die soon, anyway?"

"Yes. By tomorrow, our savior, or as you seemed to have named her, Liz-sama will be around ten years old by your calendar by tomorrow. Start training her then."

"Wait," Goku said, "how is it my wife can't tell she's... um... not human?"

"Lagableo-sama must've done something to her. He knows how protective she is of children, so he must've made sure she thought Liz-sama was a human baby so she wouldn't let anybody kill her," Fern explained.

"Why did he do this?"

"I'm afraid that information's classified."

"Don't fuck with us!" Vegeta roared. "I want an explination as to what this damn this is gonna do to us now!"

"Liz-sama won't do anything to you," Fern said calmly. "Tomorrow, start training her, and give her this." She handed them an envelope. "She'll know what to do when she reads it."

"Um... How're we gonna explain to my wife that she's a ten-year-old when it's only been two days since she was born?"

"She won't know the difference. I'll be leaving now, but I'll come back every so often to check on my savior Liz-sama." She flew off.

"Wait!" Vegeta cried. "Get back here!" He was about to fly off when Goku grabbed him by the ankle.

"Wait," he said, "let her go. I think my daughter is gonna help her somehow, so please... let me train her. If she does anything bad, then I promise that I'll personally stop her."

Vegeta growled and stood up.

"Fine."

* * *

After explaining this to everyone but Chichi...

"WHAT!?"

"That's what she said."

"And you're believing her!?" Bulma screeched. "You know, she could just as easilly be lying to you. Plus, we already have one terrible slimey alien/lizard lifeform!" She pulled Vegeta's ear. "Two if you count Piccolo!"

Krillin slowly got closer to the baby.

"Yeah, I don't think I trust your baby or that alien too much either," he said. "I mean, Lagableo was pretty dangerous." Liz slapped him with her tail. "OW!" Krillin Owned Count: 7.

"Don't worry about it," Goku said, "I'll raise her to be a good person who won't betray us. And if she does betray us, maybe she'll change her mind."

Gohan stared at his little sister in thought for a while, then he looked up at his father.

"Well, Dad, you helped raise me to be a strong warrior," he said. "So as someone who's proof of your training results, I trust you. As a man with a wife and kid at home, I ask that you don't loose my trust."

"Sure, no problem!"

Trunks flew up to the Lizard.

"Well this is pretty cool!" he said. "Now Goten and I've got someone new to place with, and it's a mini-Godzilla! He's gonna be fun!"

"Trunks, haven't you been listening?" Vegeta asked. "It's a girl."

"WHAT!?"

Back at the Son house...

"Okay, time out is over," Chichi said. "Now I hope you've learned your lesson, Goten, we do not mail our family members."

Goten sighed.

"Alright, Mom, I get it."

Goku popped back with Liz in arms.

"Good news, honey, everybody loves Liz."

"Wonderful! But of course they would, she is the daughter of a Super Saiyan god and myself." Chichi hugged her husband and her daughter. "And now we've finally got a girl in the family. I can't wait to start teaching her how to sew!"

"Actually, honey..."

-Later-

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, GOKU!?" Chichi roared. "No, no! No no no no no no! You are not training my little girl to be a fighter like you! Gohan and Goten are in enough danger as it is, I am not letting you put our _daughter_ in any danger. IS. THAT. CLEAR!?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, ma'am..." Goku nodded. "C-come on, Goten, let's go spar for a bit."

Goten walked out of the house with him.

"You're gonna train her behind mom's back, aren't you?"

"That's what I did with your big brother."

Meanwhile, Yamcha was pacing back and forth, pondering weather or not he should kill Liz.

"Yamcha," Puar said, "what do we do?"

 _If I do, either Goku or Chichi will definitely kill me! But, I can't trust the daughter of Lagableo, that monster almost killed Goku and Vegeta. Ohh, this is one of the toughest decisions ever._

"NO!" he cried. "Just because Goku's a pure-hearted idiot, doesn't mean I have to be! Puar, you and I are gonna slaughter that baby in their sleep-"

"You will do no such thing," Fern said as she popped up in front of him.

"AYAAA! ANOTHER LIZARD THING!"

"Wh-where did-"

"You won't kill her, or I'll-" _No, I can't threaten one of them, then he'll think that we're dangerous, and we're trying to win their trust. But what else can I do to him to keep his hands off of Liz-sama?_

"O-or you'll what?" Yamcha asked as he got in a fighting stance, terrified, with Puar standing behind him.

"Um..." She got up close to him. "Or I won't be your girlfriend. Come on, honey, don't kill Liz-sama, please? Do it for me~" She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Yamcha, being the love-desperate doofus he is, immediately fell for it.

"A-alright!" he cheered.

"Just please," Puar said, "please promise me you or Goku's daughter won't do anything bad."

"Hey, listen, she and I haven't done anything bad since we got here. Lagableo-sama didn't do anything to any other humans when he got here. He just needed Chichi in order to bring Liz-sama into this world."

"Why Chichi, though? Why not you?"

Fern lightly blushed.

"I-I'm not fit to be Lagableo-sama's daughter's vessel...!" She cleared her throat. "H-he needed Liz-sama to be in a family of someone strong who can train her, and needed the mother to be protective of her. Goku-kun is the strongest being on this planet, so naturally he chose her to be the mother."

"... Okay. But she's not gonna hurt us, is she?"

"Not unless she kicks your ass during training. Come on, baby, let's keep away from the Son house and let them train in privacy."

"O-okay... I'm Yamcha."

"I'm Fern." _To protect Liz-sama... I have to use this pathetic looser Yamcha._

 **A/N: Lol, I didn't plan for this second half at all. I just realized six chapters is outrageously short for a story, so I decided to continue by adding this little plot. I'll try to keep the future chapters about as long as this one, so please review and wait for the next chapter. Ily 03^**


	9. Chapter 9

Goku woke up the next morning and stretched. With a yawn, he looked out the window with narrowed eyes.

 _Fern-san said that Liz should look the age of ten-years-old by today. If that's so, then I should get ready to give her the letter._

"Hey, dad." A lizard that looked like a younger version of Fern came into the room. "Can we get breakfast going? I'm really hungry this morning."

* * *

Chichi was beating away at a bowl full of egg yolk while making small talk with her family. It was as if she didn't notice that Liz had grown at least two feet and was a lizard!

"Goten! Time to wake up!"

"Oh, uh, Liz," Goku whispered, "this is for you. Don't tell your mother about it, okay?"

"Ooh! A secret!"

"A what, dear?"

"Oh! Nothing, mom!" Liz smiled and winked at Goku, who gently smiled back as the lizard began to open the the envelope and read the letter. After she did, she put it down with a serious look on her face. "I see... Don't worry, dad," she whispered, "I won't tell anybody."

Goku blinked, as he didn't even know what was in the letter.

Goten lazily hovered downstairs in his cute PJs. He gasped when he saw the three foot lizard sitting next to his father.

"Hey, Goten," Goku said, doing the worst acting voice in existence. "Would you like to join us and your little sister who just turned ten?"

Goten forced a nervous smile and flew over to his chair to sit down.

Liz glared at him, earning a sneer back.

"So, kids," Chichi said as she placed plates of omelets on the table, "is there anything special you'd wanna do today?"

"Can we put Liz in a zoo?"

"Goten!"

"Uh, actually, Chichi, I already had a plan to take Goten and Liz to the woods to meet Piccolo."

"Oh... Well, then in that case, go without me. I have no business with that kidnapper. Just make sure you keep my Liz and Goten safe, and make sure that green slug doesn't kidnap one of them, okay?"

"A-alright, honey..." Goku took them out in the woods. "Alright, kids, don't tell your mother this, but we're gonna be doing some training today."

"Aww, dad, why does _she_ have to join us?"

Liz glared at him again.

"Goten, be nice to your sister, or I'm eating your dinner."

Goten sighed and glared back at Liz, who angrily glared back. Goku cleared his throat, signaling his children to show affection for one another. Goten caught on and forced a smile.

"Glad to have you joining us."

"Glad to be joining you," Liz said with the same type of smile.

 _I am so going to kill him/her once we start sparring!_ they thought in unison.

Soon after their father gave them tips, the siblings started lightly sparring. Goten, of course, was more experienced and knew what he was doing, so he was able to get in on her. Liz, however, was a quick learner and blocked his attacks right on time and was quick enough to counter him.

Eventually, Goten threw a punch which she dodged, allowing Liz to chop his neck and make him hit the floor. He tried to get back up, but that's when he realized that she was sitting on his back with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head, making him hit the floor again.

"One," she said.

Goku chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you win, Liz. We're not doing push-ups today, so get off of him," he said right as Liz hopped off with a smile. "You're a quick learner, Liz, maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to fly. You did good today, too, Goten."

Goten growled.

"Don't feel too bad about this, Goten," Liz said. "I'm sure you'll fail just as badly at flying."

"Why you little...!"

Goku laughed.

"Kids are so adorable."

* * *

Goten woke up the next morning feeling sore from the previous day. He looked at his bruises and sighed.

"Put up with it, Liz is only gonna live for another two-or-so weeks."

He hovered downstairs to see his big-little sister flying around the room, making the ceiling fan spin.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Liz, get down from here, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Come on, mom! This is so much fun!"

"When did you learn how to fly!?" Goten cried.

"She just started doing it," Goku said. "She's a natural." _And really, she's been a natural at everything so far. I think this might be the strength of the Zilla race. Man, it'd be really awesome to have something like that on our side!_

"Well, I have got good news for everybody!" Chichi cheered. "I found out what we could all do today as a _normal_ family. We're gonna go down to the city to get some groceries."

"Um, actually, honey-"

"Goku, you did what you wanted to with the kids yesterday, today, we are hanging around other humans."

"Alright, you win..." _I just have to keep Liz away from other people, I don't think they'll react calmly when they see a 3'4 lizard walking around._

-in the city-

"It's a beautiful place, isn't it?" Chichi asked. "Oh look, we're at the store already."

People were gawking at Liz, and if she got too close to them they would start running away, screaming.

"Why are all these people acting funny, dad?" Liz asked innocently. "The way they're looking at us is freaking me out!"

"I don't blame them," Goten said. "If I just met someone as ugly as you, I'd run like hell."

"Hey!"

Goku pulled Goten away.

"Don't listen to him, honey," he said. "They're, um, acting this way because you're just so pretty, and if you'll get too close to them, they just get nervous around you."

Liz giggled.

"Ah, why didn't I see that?"

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks called as he landed right in front of him. "Oh, uh... Th-this is your sister, right?"

Goten sighed.

"Yeah... Come on, Trunks-kun, let's try to loose her!"

"Hey, wait!" Chichi cried as her son and his friend flew off. "Well, I suppose a little fun with his friend won't hurt."

"Wait for me!" Liz called as she flew after them. "Big brother, wait up!"

"Come on," Trunks said, "let's pick up the pace."

"Hey!" Liz flew after them and followed them out of the city into the woods where they eventually slowed down. "Goten, I wanna come! Slow down!"

"Take a hint, sissy," Trunks said. "No girls allowed!"

"You jerks!" she snapped. "What a damn rip-off!"

"Girly," Goten said, "does it look like we care?" An idea popped in his head. "Hey, Liz, I bet you couldn't beat me if I fuse with Trunks-kun."

"Wait, you lost to her?"

"SHUT UP! So what do you say? Wanna spar with Gotenks?"

"Gotenks?" Liz repeated. "If I fight you, will you let me hang out with you?"

"Err, yeah sure," Goten said. "Hey, infact, why don't we throw in some steaks? If we win this, then you have to do anything we say for the rest of the day!"

"Huh!? ... Fine, but if you loose, you have to do the same."

"Goten! I don't wanna work for a _girl_!"

"Relax, Trunks-kun, there's no way we're gonna loose."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true."

"Fusion-HA!"

"Oh my, you suddenly got cute, bro."

"With the two of us combined, there's no way we'll loose!" Gotenks cheered as he dashed forward. "MIRACLE PUNCH!" Liz slided under him, and stood on her tail to kick at them repeatedly. Gotenks counted with a "Miracle Kick!" and this continued for a while.

Liz eventually jumped backwards and got in a fighting stance. To her surprise, Gotenks held up a yellow ball that devided into several others.

 _What is this? Dad didn't show me this when we were training._ Gotenks fired it at her. "AHH!" She held up her tail to protect herself, and swatted the blasts back at the fused Saiyan. "... Huh?" Goten and Trunks were on the ground, taken out by their own blasts. Liz happily skipped over to them and grinned. "You two said something about there being no way you'd loose if you were fused?"

"Damn it, Goten."

* * *

Goku struggled to hold all of the bags on his shoulders.

"Please tell me that this is the last of it."

"Of course, what else is there to get?" Chichi asked. "I just wanted to get some ingrediants to mix with so I can see what types of foods Liz likes. I know I've been her mother for a while, but I wanna make sure she's eating healthy!"

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" Liz said as the boys carried her towards them. "Are you just now getting done? How long were you in there, anyway?"

"What did you do to the boys?"

"Please don't ask," Trunks said with his head drooped. "Goten, if you tell anybody about this, I swear I will tear you a fucking part..."

"Same to you, Trunks-kun..."

"Trunks is coming with us for a while, mom," Liz said.

"Oh, that'd be great! I'll call your parents up."

"Tell them to send animal patrol."

-At the Son house-

"Aww!" Liz cried as she stared at Goten and Trunks in a cat and dog outfit. "You boys look so cute!"

"Goten," Trunks said, "kill me..."

"Okay." He shot a ki blast at him.

"AH! Don't actually kill me!"

Liz put on some cat ears and started cuddling her brother.

"You look so cute~"

"Don't rub it in, I feel so stupid..."

"I know~"

Fern watched outside the window in disgust.

"She's supposed to be training with Son-san, why the hell is she playing dress up?"

"Err, Goku probably decided to give her a day off," Yamcha said.

"She shouldn't be having any days off!" the Zilla snapped. "She only has a week to get stronger before she reaches the point that you humans would call her a teenager!"

"P-please calm down, Fern-san," Puar whimpered. "Chichi doesn't like her children doing any training, s-so be glad he's able to get her training at all."

Fern scoffed and marched up to a window. She found a room where Goku was alone, and hopped in.

"Son-san!"

"Hey, Fern-san, I thought I sensed your ki," Goku said. "What do you want, Fern-s-"

"What do you mean what do I fucking want!? You're supposed to be training Liz-sama, why is she playing dress up with those two humans!?"

"Um, b-because Chichi didn't let us train today-"

"Well train tonight! Liz-sama has to get stronger!"

"Calm down, Fern-chan."

"Yamcha? What're you doing with Fern?"

"Erm, sh-she's my g-"

"It doesn't matter why he's with me," Fern growled. "You need to start training Liz-sama right now, or like I said, I won't hesitate to kill any of your children. Hell, if you'd prefer, I could kill this Yamcha."

"How is that a threat?"

Yamcha fell over.

"Y-Yamcha?" Puar asked nervously as she hovered over him.

"Just go out and work with her!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Goku walked into the kitchen. "Um, Chichi, we're gonna be going on a walk while you're getting dinner ready."

"Oh, good idea, Liz and Goten could use some exercise."

"Uh-huh. Liz! Goten! Come down, we're going 'walking'!"

"Okay, just let us get chan-"

"Oh no! You two are staying in those clothes."

"WHAT!?"

The boys wouldn't stop pouting as they walked through the woods, embarrassed by their kitten and puppy outfits.

"Okay, confession time," Goku said, "we're actually gonna be doing some training."

"Oh right!" Liz cried. "I have to train! I almost forgot about our secret, dad!"

"Uh, y-yeah, but keep quiet about that, okay?"

Fern and Yamcha watched from the bushes.

"She didn't tell him did she?" Fern asked. "Nahh, Son-san doesn't look like he knows what she's talking about. I just have to hope she doesn't grow soft living with this family."

Yamcha laughed.

"If you're around Goku for more than two days, you're gonna grow soft!" He stopped laughing when he noticed that Fern looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Fern brought her knees up to her chest. Memories of destruction flashed before her, as well as a memory of someone on a throne laughing and holding a sword. She clenched her fists and looked at the young Zilla fighting her brother.

"She's our last hope," she whispered. "She can't loose... She can't!"

Holding back her tears, she flung herself at Yamcha and grabbed him. Blushing slightly, Yamcha held her back. Puar jumped up and hugged her, too.

"... Don't worry," he said. "She may go soft, but I promise that anyone who trains with Goku... will not loose."

 **Please tell me what you think of the characters I gave Fern and Liz. A few more chapters will be like this where we're learning about these two, then shit will get real. Have a blessed day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Goku woke his children up early to start training without Chichi noticing. And, like last time, Liz knocked Goten off his feet and into a tree. She did this so many times, Goku started to fear Goten might get brain damage.

"Okay, break it up," he said. "Goten, I must admitt, your preformance today wasn't _that_ bad. Really. Liz is just naturally stronger than you, is all."

Goten growled and glared at Liz, who cheerfully smirked back. Fern, Yamcha, and Puar watched intently behind some bushes, keeping their ki low. Fern was smiling proudly.

"Yes! That's it, Liz-sama! She'll be perfect!"

"This girl's training must mean a lot to you if you'd threaten to kill me."

"You're still mad about that? Look, I never even liked you to begin with. I was just using you to be able to observe Liz-sama."

"Why you...!?"

"No one's asking you to stay with me. You can go tell anybody you'd like, as you're clearly not strong enough to kill me. Or do you wanna find out about that?"

"N-no."

Yamcha frowned and pretended to be looking at Liz's training, but his eyes kept trailing back to the Zilla beauty. Whenever he saw Puar about to look up at him, he quickly looked back at Liz's training, only to gaze back at her.

* * *

Fern watched proudly as Liz and Son-san started heading back to the cottage in the woods. Sighing heavily, she leaned against a tree branch with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head.

"... Yamcha," she said, "why are you still with me?"

"Um... I-isn't it obvious? P-Puar and I still can't trust you, a-and somebody sane has to keep an eye on you. And because you're not exactly a pleasant sight to look at, that's a pretty hard task, so I'm volunteering."

"Then why were you staring at her most of the time?"

"Puar!"

"If I'm honest, I don't mind," Fern said as she turned over to face the red-faced warrior. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry that I threatened to kill you, alright?"

"... Just d-don't ever try to hurt anyone again."

Fern sighed.

"Alright, if it'll mean you'll shut up, then I won't hurt any humans." She smirked. "The animals, though, I might make an exception..."

"AIEE!"

"S-stay away from Puar!"

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Welcome back, guys," Chichi said as she placed plates of food on the table. "Did you enjoy your little walk? How're the woods this morning?"

"Ev'thing's 'ood," Goku said with a mouthful of bacon. He swallowed. "Maybe we could go on a family walk later today."

"Oh, that reminds me! I just read in the newspaper that the city's zoo re-opened," Chichi said as she held it up. "We could all go there for some family time!"

"A zoo?" Goku asked. "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Chi-"

"Aw, come on, dad!" Liz cried. "I wanna see some Elephants!"

"Yeah," Goten agreed, "and maybe we can drop you off there."

"Goten!" Chichi snapped.

Goku sighed. He knew that this would not end well.

"Are they insane!?" Fern cried. "I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Are all humans this stupid? It's hard enough for me to watch over her, I can't do it in a place where there are so many people! Especially in a place where I'm considered an attraction!"

"Well... i-if you'd like, I could go in for you," Yamcha said with pink cheeks.

She grabbed him by the hair and tossed him.

"THEN GO IN! AND MAKE SURE LIZ-SAMA IS SAFE!"

Yamcha's face slammed against a tree.

"Y-Yamcha, a-are you alright?" Puar asked.

-At the Zoo-

The man at the check-in dropped his mouth when he saw the family climb off of a yellow cloud, and his expression exaggerated more when he saw the 3'4 lizard in the woman's arms.

"Hello, sir," Chichi said, "we're here for four." He shakily took her money and handed them wrist bands. "Thank you so much!" They walked off.

The worker quickly grabbed the phone and hammered in some buttons.

"Yes um... I think we've found a new addition to the Iguana exhibits."

Liz squealed. "This place is so cool!" she cried. "Where're the Elephants? I wanna see the Elephants!"

"Calm down, Liz, we'll get to them," Chichi said.

"Psst, Goten," Goku whispered, "as you can clearly tell, Liz shouldn't be here, so help me keep her away from other humans, okay?"

"Are you sure? Liz belongs in a place like this anyway."

"Fern-san will kill you if Liz was caught. And I won't be there to protect you, because Chichi will kill me first if something bad happened to her daughter! So just make sure no other humans see her, alright?"

A net suddenly fell over Liz.

"Whah! W-what's the big idea!?"

"Holy shit on a sand which, it talks!"

"HEY!" Chichi roared. "What are you doing to my daughter, and what are you doing swearing in front of children!?"

"Y-your daughter!?" the worker cried. "B-but she's a scaley Iguana thing!"

Chichi gasped.

"Why you...!" She swatted him repeatedly with her purse. "Get away from us, you creep!" she cried as he ran off. "Geez, I swear, some people have no decency. They're loosing our business for that."

"N-no, mom!" Liz cried as she tossed the net off of her. "Please, let's just see the Elephants first before we go!"

"Oh maybe the Tigers," Goten chimed.

Chichi giggled at her childrens' innocence.

"Alright, I can't say no to you two."

So they kept walking, even when the kids got so tired Goku had to carry them on his shoulders. Both Liz and Goten were glaring at each other the entire time until something behind Goten caught Liz's eye, making her fly off of her father's shoulder towards it.

"Hmm? What is it, Liz?"

Liz was looking into the Iguana attraction. Her eyes were widened with curiosity and sympathy as she placed her hand on the glass, as if reaching out towards one of the lizards.

"Why are they imprisoned?"

"Why? Because they're animals that're meant to be observed by humans."

Liz's hand formed a fist on the glass.

"I don't like it..."

 _"Attention. Remain calm, an Iguana has escaped and is roaming the zoo. Stay clear of it if you see it, and remain calm, as we'll be retrieving it shortly."_

 _Oh no!_ Goku thought. _What if they mistake Liz for the missing Iguana!?_

"There it is!" a man called. "I see it over there!"

"Eek! C-come on, let's see if we can find those Elephants!" Goku quickly put Liz back on his shoulder and pulled Chichi by the wrist.

"G-Goku, there's no need to pull!"

* * *

"Whew..." _I think we've lost them. Good..._ Goku looked up and lightly laughed. "A consession stand!" he cried. "Chichi, can we get ice cream?"

"Ha ha! You're acting like a child yourself, honey. Alright, I know the kind you and Goten like. Liz, what kind would you like?"

"Um, um, mint!"

"Ha ha, okay. Come on."

"Can you handle it on your own? I'm sure Goten and Liz would like to see the Tigers."

"That's fine, I can carry them all. I'll be right back."

Yamcha and Puar smiled affectionately at the innocence of the family, almost completely oblivious to the fact a humanoid lizard was with them. In fact, to them, Liz was just your everyday little girl. That thought caused Yamcha to chuckle softly.

The trio were at the Tiger exhibit with Goku holding Liz close to his chest so hopefully nobody would see her. Liz wasn't as thrilled to see the Tigers as Goten, as her mind was on something completely different.

"Hey, dad," she said, "if that Iguana escapes, does that mean they could be free?"

Goku sighed lightly.

"Yes, they'll be free, but they'll have a harder time surviving," he said. "In the open world, animals like Iguanas have to work to get a meal, while doing their best to survive against other animals that could eat them. If they're here, then they don't have to work or flee for their lives. So in a way, the best thing would be for them to be caught again."

Liz looked back at the Tigers in thought.

"I see..."

"Well, if that's the case, then I should drop you out in the wild." Liz grabbed Goten by the neck with her tail and choked him. "Guak...!"

"Liz, put your brother down!" Goku snapped. "But, Goten, that wasn't very mature of you either." He gasped when he saw two rangers coming closer to them and squeezed Liz tighter while leaning in towards the Tigers.

"Ow! Dad, why're you squeezing me!?"

After they left, Goku sighed in relief and put Liz down.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go see if your mother needs help."

Liz stopped following them when something caught her eye. Across from her was the Elephant exhibbet. Liz was too excited for words, she charged at the exhibit and hovered over the fence to get a closer look at the animals.

"Mmm! They're so cute!" She decided to fly into their cages, not even noticing the people staring and gawking at her.

"N-no, Liz!" Yamcha said as he jumped forward.

"Hi there. My name's Liz, what's your-" The Elephant panicked and marched away from her. "W-wait-" The people around the exhibit started screaming and running from her. "Wh-what's wrong...? Why are they so scared?"

Yamcha felt his heart shatter in two as his knees hit the ground. This poor girl didn't even know she was different from everyone else and that they were afraid of her!

Goku perked his head up.

"What's all that screaming abou- Where's Liz?" He flew in the direction he sensed her ki. "Liz!"

"Dad, wait up!"

"What's going on!?" Chichi cried. "It's nothing involving my Liz and Goten is it!? G-Goku!"

Fern flew up out of the exhibit to face Yamcha.

"Why are they running? Is something scary here?" Yamcha started crying. "Even the Elephants are spooked. Do you know what's wrong, Mist- Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Can I help?"

"You... you're just as innocent as your father..."

"My father? You know-"

A tranquilizer hit her neck, causing her to fall over on her side.

"Good," a worker said, "we found it... This one looks rather weird, though, and it must've done something to get the people screaming. Let's get it looked over."

"S-stop..."

"Don't worry, sir, everything's gonna be alright."

Yamcha and Puar watched in shock as Liz was strapped up and hauled away. The moment they were out of sight, Goku and Goten came charging onto the scene.

"Liz! Liz!" Goku shouted. "Damn it, her ki faded, where is she!?"

"Goku," Yamcha said as he stood up, "Liz... she-she's with the security. Th-they went that way. You have to save her, Fern will eat me alive if something bad happened to her."

"Thanks, Yamcha. Come on, son, let's go."

"Hmm... Actually, Liz is out of my li-"

"Come on," Goku growled as he dragged him.

* * *

Liz woke up in a glass cage with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Hey!" she cried. "What's going on!? Let me out of here!"

"Holy shit, it talks!"

"See!? I told you!"

The young Zilla broke the ropes and punched the glass open, causing the people to scream.

"Why is everybody screaming today? What's the big idea locking me up in this cramped cage!? What do you think I am, some type of animal!?"

"G-get out the tranquilizers!"

"Hmm... Dad told me not to use this unless it's an emergency, and I'd say this is an emergency." She put her hands on her wastes. "Ka... Ka...!" At that moment, Goku and Goten burst into the room. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me...! HA!" Her attack didn't hit the workers. "... Huh? D-Dad?"

Goku endured the attack.

 _Wow! That was a lot! Liz's KameHameHa is stronger than I thought._ He turned around to face the workers. "What're you people doing with my daughter? Was her costume so convincing that you thought she was an actual Iguana? Honey, I told you not to wear that everywhere you go."

"What're you talking abou-"

He picked her up.

"Ha ha ha! It's so funny, they actually thought you were a lizard. Well, let's get you home, Liz."

"Aw, Dad, do we have to take her back with us?"

"Can you leave Goten here?"

A worker stepped up.

"So... you're saying that that's just a costume?"

"Yup."

"Th-then how do you explain that light that was coming from her hands?"

"Was something coming from her hands?" Goku's voice trailed. "I, uh, d-didn't notice that... At all! Now, if you'll excuse us, her mother's definitely worried to death about her. Come on, kids."

The workers stared with their mouths open, trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Dad," Liz said, "I'm not wearing any costume. Am I the only one who looks like this?"

"Liz! Goten!" Chichi cried as she rushed in to hug them. "Oh, thank goodness you're both okay! I heard screaming, and I thought something might've happened to you! What was that screaming all about, anyway?"

"Uh, they were just-"

"Liz was so ugly it scared them away."

"Goten!"

"Th-the Tigers were just really angry, and they scared a lot of people," Goku lied. "But we're alright, really. Absolutely nothing bad happened to Liz while you were gone!"

"... Mom," Liz said, "am I the only one that looks like this?"

"Oh yes, you are." Chichi started cuddling the Zilla. "No other girl in the world is as beautiful a girl as you are! You're one-of-a-kind, my Liz!"

"So," Goku said, "where's the ice cream?"

Yamcha gave a sigh of relief when he saw Liz being embraced by her mother. Knowing things would be okay, he and Puar left the zoo to find Liz hiding in the bushes.

"Is Liz-sama okay?"

"Liz is fine," Yamcha said as he got into the bushes. "Fern, I know that by your obsession with Liz getting stronger, she has to fight somebody. But... I won't allow that!"

"What?"

"I won't let that flawless child get involved in any kind of violence! Leave her alone, she doesn't have to do what Lagableo couldn't! You fight your fights, don't rely on this poor gir-"

He didn't get to finish as Fern angrily stood up and punched him into a sign, forgetting about staying hidden.

"Yamcha!" Puar cried.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" the Zilla roared. "... Liz-sama was born to fight, her purpose is to fight, and she _will_ fight." Painful memories returned to her. "You don't know why... You don't know anything. You're just a human, you don't have any credibility."

"Hey!" a worker cried. "What the hell are you!?"

Yamcha slapped the back of his neck, making him fall forward.

"... You're right," he said, "I don't know anything. So tell me everything!"

Fern took a step back. _I promised myself long ago that I would never trust anybody. Definitely not with something like this! Yet... something about him says that I can trust him. Why, though? Why him of all people?_

"Someone call the police!" another man cried. "A worker was just attacked!"

Yamcha swooped Fern up off her feet.

"Come on, Fern, you can tell me when we get back to the woods!"

-at the house-

"Aw, come on, Mom!" Goten whined.

"No," Chichi said sternly. "You two had your fun at the zoo, so now you have to do your studies."

"But that's boring!"

"Augh! Goku, help me out here!" Chichi cried. "Can you please tell your kids to study?"

"Dad," Liz said, "if you get us out of this, then we'll train with you!"

"Oh boy! Sorry, Chichi, but we've got work to do."

"Wai-" Goku instant transmissioned out of the house. "GOKU!"

"Alright!" Liz cheered. "I'm ready to start! I have to train for the secret!"

"Y-yes, that's right, you do, honey," Goku said. _We only have a few days left until the week is over... I can't wait to find out Fern-san's secret!_

-meanwhile-

Yamcha stared in shock at Fern.

"I see..."

"Please," Fern said as her hands formed fists. "I won't hurt you or anyone else, I promise. By the time this week is over, you'll never hear from me or my race ever again! Just please..." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Let Liz-sama fight."

Yamcha pulled her in to him.

"Alright, I'll let her do as she's meant to. Just don't cry, okay?"

"I'm..." Fern put her hand against Yamcha's chest to push him off. "Not crying..." She dropped her hand onto his lap and let the tears fall without any noise. "... Thank you..."

 **Review, or I won't post the next chapter. I'm not kidding. I'm tired of writing detailed chapters that don't get any reviews. So review, or I won't post.**


	11. Chapter 11

Goku woke up one Friday morning, and looked out the window.

 _It's almost time. Fern-san should be revealing Liz's secret tomorrow... If I'm honest, I'm a little bit scared. Is Liz going to be a badguy? ... No, Liz isn't a badgirl. She's a goodgirl, right?_

"Good morning, Dad." A Zilla that was at least three feet shorter than Goku stepped into the room. "Goten and I are awake, we need to start training before Mom wakes up."

Goku stared in awe at the teenager, still shocked at how fast the Zilla aged.

"Of course, thanks for reminding me. Let's go."

* * *

Liz and Goten, of course, were sparring again. Liz kicked him into a tree and readied her palms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"WHAH!" Goten quickly ducked out of the way and readied his own palms. "Let me show you a real KameHameHa! KAMEHAMEHA!" His shot was tossed away. "Holy-" Liz punched him in the face. "AUGH!"

"Ha ha ha! You never change, Goten!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ha ha ha, calm down you two," Goku said. "Good job today, Liz. You did good too, Goten. Really."

Goten pouted.

Fern watched calmly from the bushes.

"The secret will be revealed to everyone tomorrow," she said. "Yamcha, Puar-kun, you can go now if you want. Thanks for helping me watch Liz-sama for the past week."

"F-Fern," Yamcha said, "can I ask you something? Zillas age faster than humans, right? J-just wondering... How much longer do you have to live?"

"Ha ha ha! I'm an old woman, I'll probably be dead within the next weak!"

"... Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just knowing that Liz-sama will have accomplished her purpose will be enough for me to die happy and in peace," Fern said reasuringly. "... But, could you do me a favor?"

"Y-yes?"

-At the Son house-

"You know, I don't appreciate you three always taking family walks without me."

"Sorry, Chichi. So can we eat now?"

"Fine, but we're going on a _complete_ family walk after breakfast, and you are not leaving me behind this time!"

"Alright," Goku said with a nod. "So can we eat now?"

"RRGH!" Chichi slammed the plates off food on the able. "Fine!"

"... Yes, mom," Liz said, "I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Wonderful! Well, it may be Friday, but you two still have to study. I want you in the study room doing your homework, and then when you're done, we go on the walk."

"Aww, but mom!"

"Go to the study room, and get your studies over with so we can go on the walk."

"It's not that, it's that I have to be in a room alone with her for more than five minutes!"

"Don't act like I'm enjoying it!"

"Goku," Chichi said as if she expected her husband to finish her sentence.

"Kids, 'isten to your 'other," Gou said with his mouth full.

Liz and Goten sighed and glared at each other hatefully before giving into their parents' commands and heading into the study room.

Goku swallowed.

"What're they doing?"

The rest of the day was pretty much a normal one. Liz was allowed time to go on a walk with her family, do her studies, train a bit more with Goku, get in a fight with Goten, and then go to sleep. She lay awake on her bed, knowing that tomorrow was the big day. Eventually, the sun rose without her ever going to bed.

Fern climbed in through the window.

"... You must be the Fern-san who wrote that note."

"Yes. It's nice to finally be talking to you, Liz-sama. Well, it's time. Are you ready?"

"Can't I say goodbye to my family first?"

"They're not your family. You and I just used them. We have to get there as soon as possible, we can't waste time waking them up to say goodbye. Come on, let's go."

"A-alright..." Liz flew out of the house.

"Y-you can fly!?"

"Yes, Dad- Sorry, I mean Goku taught me how."

"Oh, well that's just perfect! I knew Son-san would come through. I think it'd be best if you walked with me, though. They might sense your Power Level if you fly."

"Alright." _... Goodbye, guys._

Chichi knocked on the Zilla's door.

"Liz?" she called. "Liz, it's time to get up. Come on! Don't make me poor the ice bucket on you!" She burst it open. "Li- ... LIZ! Where is she!? Where's my baby girl!? Liz!?" The stressed mother ran downstairs to elert the boys at the breakfast table.

"Huh? Chichi, what's wrong?"

"Liz is gone!"

"He asked what's wrong, mom."

"Now's not the time, Goten!" She rushed outside. "I'll look in the woods, you two check the city! Something might've happened to her!" She ran off.

Before Goku and Goten could leave the house, Yamcha appeared in the doorway.

"Yamcha. We'll have to talk later, we're in the middle of-"

"I know where your daughter went," he said. "Correction, I know where Lagableo and Chichi's daughter went. That girl is not your daughter, Goku."

"I-I know she's not... biologically my daughter. Whatever, you said you know where she is?"

"She's heading to Universe 5."

"What!?"

* * *

Lagableo was the rival to Universe 5's god of Destruction, Dealcon, just like Whis had said. He was his rival because he was fighting to free the Zilla race of slavery under Dealcon. Lagableo's time before death was running out, so he wanted to find someone else to free his slaves. However, even he, the strongest Zilla at the time, was not strong enough, so who else was there to free them?

He, along with Fern, had managed to escape, with a flawless idea.

He would escape to Universe 7 where the strongest were said to reside. He would have sex with the wife of the strongest person in that Universe so she could bare his child, who would be destined to free the Zillas. That way, his son or daughter could be trained by the strongest in Universe 7.

There was one flaw, weather they would decide to train his offspring. No one still knows what he did to Chichi, he probably cast a spell on her or something, to make her think that the child was in fact a human baby, so she wouldn't let anyone take her baby away from her.

However, he knew how child protective the wife of Goku was, and that she wouldn't let her train. So he had Fern threaten Goku to train her, otherwise she'd kill someone. She used Yamcha to get close to Liz and watch her train to make sure she was ready.

Liz would have come of age to save her people by the time she was a week old, or as in our time, sixteen. Because she was trained by the legendary Son Goku, she had the skills to defeat Dealcon, and they had to go immediately once her first week ended so they'd have plenty of time to defeat Dealcon, as it took an entire day to travel Universes.

"... and that's all Fern told me."

"Damn it, no!" Goku cried. "Sh-she's not ready to face a god! Yes, I trained her to the best of her abilities, and she's stronger than Goten, but... we never tested her power to make sure she could beat a god for fuck's sake!" Everyone was silent for a moment. "Come on, we have to go after her. I'll have Whis-san get the transportation ready. Yamcha, Goten, you go get the others."

"Stop it, Goku!" Yamcha said. "Liz has to defeat Dealcon, I-I promised Fern..."

"Yamcha, there's no way Liz can win on her own. Where was it in Lagableo's plan that she couldn't have any help?" His voiced soothed Yamcha."I'll be back, just get everyone who can help, okay?"

"A-alright..."

Goku put his fingers to his temples and vanished.

"I'll get Trunks-kun and Vegeta-san," Goten said, "you get everybody else, alright, um... ... I forgot your name."

Yamcha fell over.

"Y-Yamcha?" Puar said. "Are you alright?"

"Yamcha! That's your name! Okay, I'll be right back."

Liz looked out the purple glass at the stars that didn't even stay in front of her for a few seconds.

"... Are you nervous?"

"What!? No way. If anybody should be nervous, it should be Dealcon, I am gonna rape his ass!"

"Err, Liz-sama, I don't condone that type of behavior."

"Hey! Are there any boys on planet Zilla?"

"Um... Last I checked, Zilla's population was 67% males."

"Hmm..." Liz looked at herself in the reflection of the glass to fix her hair. "Do you think any of them would wanna go on a date with li'l ol' me?"

"Um, I don't know what their type is."

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna save them to win their attention!" She giggled. "That's good motivation. If so, then I should've worn a cuter outfit before I left... Fern-san, do you think we could stop to get some ice cream?"

"Ice... cream?"

"Yeah, it's a delicious desert that I always used to have with my fam- ... N-never mind."

She turned away from Fern and stared longingly in the direction they had come. Fern walked up to the younger alien and put a hand on her shoulder with compassionate eyes and a warm smile. Liz sighed and smiled back.

"I'll defeat Dealcon, Fern-san. That's a promise."

-Back on Earth-

"What!?" Vegeta roared. "You're telling me that they chose Kakarrot and his woman to train their Messiah and not me or my wife!?"

"Well, my Dad is stronger than you, and Bulma-san's too old to make babies."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the couple cried in unison.

"So now we have to go help her, right?" Trunks asked. "Finally! Some action!"

Vegeta scoffed. "I honestly don't see how this is any of our business," he said. "Liz is meant to play the part to save the Zilla race, why don't we just leave her to that? What do we care if she doesn't wi-"

"I WON'T LET ANYBODY ELSE EMBARRASS ME!" Goten cried childishly.

"C-calm down, Goten," Bulma said. "Vegeta, Trunks, and Jaco will help you with your family issues, so calm down, okay?"

"Thanks, Bulma-san!"

"WHAT!?" Jaco cried over the phone. "No way! I'm not getting involved with Universe 5's god of Destruction! Do you wanna know how much trouble I'd be in if the Galactic Patrol found out!?"

"I'd say about the same amount of trouble as them knowing you doodled a dress on the Galactic King's photograph this afternoon..."

"GAH! H-how do you keep finding so much stuff to blackmail me with...?"

"Because you keep making stuff for me to blackmail you with."

"Nng...! Fine, I'll be right there."

"Thanks, honey."

Vegeta was the one to inform Piccolo and Gohan.

"Are you kidding me!?" Gohan cried. "My little sister has to go up against someone like that!? I barely even got the chance to talk to her this week, I-I've been so busy...!"

"Calm down, Gohan," Piccolo said. "Well, this is turning into a real mess."

"Relax, kid," Vegeta said, "we're going to go help her. Kakarrot is currently getting Whis to take us there."

-meanwhile-

Whis sighed.

"That's an even bigger pickle than last time... But, I'm afraid that I can't take you to Universe 5."

"What!? Why!?" Goku cried, not even trying to hide his disappointment. "I've seen you do it before! Come on, please, Whis-san!"

"It's not that I can't, it's that I shouldn't," Whis said. "If you go over to another Universe and pick a fight with their god out of nowhere, then a war could break out. And if a war against the 7th Universe is in order, then guess who'll get the blame?"

"Lord Beerus..."

"Exactly. So I think it'd be best if you let the rebellion in Universe 5 go on without you."

"But there's no way Liz can beat h-"

"I don't think that should be any of your concern," Whis interrupted. "Liz is not your daughter, and she came to your wife through rape, and she's had to use you for as long as she's been alive."

"I... I always thought of her as a daughter."

Whis sighed.

"That's another problem with you, Goku-san. You grow fond of people easily."

"Whis-san, please let us go," Goku begged. "I promise, we'll go undercover, no one will ever know we're from Universe Se-" Light bulb. "Hey, if you help us out, I'm sure Bulma will be more than happy to share with you a new type of Earth food!"

"She will?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm... Well, maybe I can bend the rules just this once. But, let's keep this secret from Lord Beerus."

"Thank you, Whis-san!" Goku cried as he hugged his mentor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make sure Bulma gives you a pool full of pudding!"

Whis gave off a smug smile at the thought.

 _No one ever said I had to share with Lord Beeurs, did they?_

* * *

Everyone, including Monaka, climbed into the cube.

"Monaka-san's coming...?" Trunks asked.

"Of course!" Goku cried. "We need the strongest in Universe 7 with us!"

"Mommy...!"

"Totally!" Gohan said. "Monaka-sama is the greatest fighter I know, and I'm thrilled to be working with him."

"Why am I coming...?" Monaka whined.

"Hey, Monaka," Jaco whispered, "what do you say you and I ditch this ride?"

"Is everyone here?" Whis asked. "I'm preparing take-off."

"We're all here, Whis-san," Goku confirmed. "Prepare take-off!"

"Wait!"

Right as Whis pressed his staff on the cube, Yamcha dove in with Puar in his arms.

"Yamcha!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Engh...! Guess who's had to be Fern's punching bag for the past week," he said as he stood up. "When she finds out that we're there, she'll throw a tantrum. I'm the only one who can calm her down."

"So does this mean I'm not gonna be your scapegoat, Vegeta!?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"No," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You're gonna be my scapegoat. But so are you, Yamcha."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, I should probably say this now," Whis chimed. "It takes us a full day to get there, so we'll probably arrive a bit later than Liz-chan. So expect her to have already died once we get there."

"What!?"

"Aw great! Now you've got me worried about her!" Goten glared out the window. _Liz..._

Goku's hand formed a fist. _No! She can't die! ... Once I get close enough, I'm gonna find her power level and use the instant transmission to get to her. I won't let my daughter die!_

After several hours, the Zillas finally reached their home planet.

"This is Zilla?"

"Yes," Fern said. "It'll look way better once there are Zillas roaming it. Dealcon is in that castle up there. You remember the plan, right?"

"I do, we have to take out his minions first. Are they in there with-"

"Over here! I spotted some Zillas!"

"Liz-sama, you hate your brother, right?" Fern asked. "Use your imagination for a little bit. These minions are all your brother. Hit him hard." Liz zoomed past them and knocked them out. "... Th-they're still breathing."

"I won't kill them," Liz said. "We don't have to kill the minions, do we? Just as long as they're knocked out they can't help Dealcon."

"We can't risk them waking up!"

"I won't kill anyone unless I have to."

Fern stared at the younger Zilla in shock.

 _... Yamcha was right... She's grown up soft!_


	12. Chapter 12

Goku closed his eyes and tensed his body for full concentration. He felt around for Liz's power level, hoping that it would be nearing soon. The Saiyan gripped his fists, wondering why her energy wasn't getting closer.

"We'll be arriving at Zilla in five hours!"

"AAAAAUUUUGH!"

* * *

Liz slammed the garbage lid over the unconscious guards.

"There we go! No one will ever find them!"

"Except... when it's time to take the trash out."

"Who cares about that? Look at my hair!"

"Can you please take this mission seriously!?"

Liz's eyes narrowed and she got into Goku's fighting stance.

"There's an enemy nearby," she said. "Their Power Level is about the same as yours."

"Power Level?"

"DUCK!" She pushed the older Zilla out of the way before an energy blast could shoot them. "He's moved! KAMEHAMEHA!" She blasted them out of the area they had run to.

The tall yellow alien with purple hair stood up, unscathed by the blast.

"How'd you know where I moved?"

"I've been living in Universe 7 for a while, and they taught me how to sense energy from a mile away. It comes in handy when I'm about to fight somebody." She got into a fighting stance. "Fern-san, I think we can both take 'im on."

"Alright," Fern said. "This is the savior of the Zilla race. She's Lagableo-sama's daughter, Liz-sama. There is no way you can loose to her."

"Oh? So old Lagableo had a daughter, did he? Well, then I'm sure this'll be fun."

"Just don't ruin my hair!"

Goku's eyes popped open when he finally sensed Liz's ki. Goten looked up to see his father putting his fingers to his temples. Knowing what he was about to do, he grabbed his legs to teleport with him.

"Wh-where'd they go?" Krillin muttered.

"You're not serious!?" Vegeta roared. "They're going to Zilla early, and they left me behind!?"

Fern and Liz charged in to punch him from behind, but he countered by flipping both of them into a nearby orange tree.

Liz immediately stood up to block his following punches. After a while of blocking, she grabbed his fist with her tail and slammed him into the wall. While he was in there, she punched him in the gut, causing spit to fall out of his mouth.

He wound up a punch and knocked her across the ground.

"Liz-sama!" Fern charged at the assailant just to get punched back into Liz, causing them both more damage. "Tch! Liz-sama, you said he was about the same strength as I."

"He must've been concealing his energy. Dad- I'm sorry, Goku told me people sometimes do that. Oh well, I wanted to keep this in a perm, but..." She undid her ponytail, and screamed to power up with her long green hair flopping in the wind. "HRAGH!"

Liz charged in and punched him into a rock. He stood up and striked an energy shot across her shoulder, which she held in pain. She used her tail to whip him into the wall, only for him to charge again and for them to break into a fist fight.

Fern joined in to punch him in the face, but only to get slashed across the arm by the attacker's knife.

"Fern-san! AUGH!"

The knife pierced Liz's shoulder, which she responded to by dashing backwards with Fern in her arms.

Before anyone else could move, an orange blob flew past the assaulter, knocking him into the ground to punch him repeatedly.

"KEEP. YOUR. HANDS. OFF OF. MY. SISTER!" He punched him towards her. "Liz!"

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...! HA!" Liz blasted him with a stronger blast than last time, knocking him unconscious. "... G-Goten? Dad?"

"Hi, honey," Goku said. "We're here to help you with Dealcon."

"You're here to help her!?" Fern snapped. "Liz-sama has to do this on her own, you two Earthlings have no right to interfere!"

"We don't want to interfere," Goku said with his hands up, "we just wanna help her accomplish her destiny, is that wrong?"

"You've already helped. You played the part of training her for the first third of her life, we don't need you anymore, so get the hell outta here."

"But... but...," Goku stammered. "Dealcon's really strong! I wanna fight him! Please let me fight him! Just to weaken him a bit for Liz, pretty please!"

Fern picked Goku up by the neck.

"You came here just to play around with Dealcon!?"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Liz roared. "... Go fuck off back to earth, Son Goku. Don't you get it? You're not my father, you're a pawn in my destiny, I used you. For training me, I'm grateful, but you've lived up to your purpose in my life, so I have no use for you anymore. Go away."

"Excuse me, sis," Goten growled as he flew up to her. "We just traveled 24 hours all the way over here, and we didn't waste an entire day just to waste another going back!"

"Augh, you even brought this pipsqueak along? What's he gonna do?"

"Just because you beat me every time we sparred, it does _not_ mean I'm the weakest here!" Goten snapped. "And I'm not here to help you, I'm here to see some cool lizard-action going on!"

Everyone was silent for a long moment. Goten had expected his sister to snap back at him like she usually did, but she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was looking at the ground below him with her eyes narrowed.

 _So nobody came just because they wanted to help me..._ "Whatever," she said. "We need to get all of the minions cleared out soon anyway. Goku, you can fight Dealcon for a while. But remember, he's mine to kill."

"Alright-ey! It's a deal!"

"A-are you sure, my lady?"

"Don't worry, Fern-san, these two are too stupid to know how to betray us. But more importantly, my hair's ruined! Why couldn't you two've come sooner so I wouldn't've messed up my perm?"

"Stop whining about your hair!" Goten snapped.

* * *

"DAMN IT, KAKARROT!" Vegeta roared. "You damn glory hound..."

"V-Vegeta, calm dow-"

The enraged Saiyan punched the midget in the face to relief him in of anger. Krillin Owned Count: 8.

Trunks stared out the window, doing his best not to explode.

 _Damn it, Goten! Why'd you go first!? I wanna see the lizards, too! You lucky guy..._

"Yamcha," Puar said, "what do you want me to do once we get there?"

The Z-Warrior snickered.

"I have a pretty badass plan in store for you, Puar," he whispered. "I have a feeling you're gonna like this."

"Oh, fuck..."

"Keep your energy and voices low," Fern whispered, "we don't want anyone to know we're here..."

They were walking outside of the castle, working their way up, while peeking into the windows to see if there were any minions to blast. It was tricky to do so without flying, especially for Goten, who was using most of his energy to keep his grunting quiet instead of climbing.

"Hurry it up, you pussy," Liz whispered.

"Grr...! Why you-"

"Shh!" Goku snapped. "So Liz, what do you think you'll do after we defeat Dealcon?"

"After _I_ defeat Dealcon," Liz corrected quiet. "And I don't know, I'll probably only have a few days left to live once we're done. I'll probably reside with the Zillas before that happens."

"Would you mind if we stayed with you until you did?"

"Yes."

"... Ouch. Liz, you don't know what your mother would do to me if she knew that you died without her know-"

"She doesn't love me," the Zilla interrupted. "The only reason my mother loved me was because she thought I was like her, she wouldn't care about me if she knew what I really looked like."

"Ha ha, you don't know your mother too well. She loves all of her babies, and she'll definitely murder me when she finds out that all three of them are on this planet with me." His face turned blue at that statement. "Oh snap-"

"Shh! Quiet! Wait, all three of them? Is Gohan here?"

"Oh, yes!" Goku cheerfully whispered. "He and my other friends came to help, too. Monaka, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Puar, they all came to help you, Liz."

"... And let me guess, none of them actually want to help me, they just want to fight Dealcon."

"Well, if I know Vegeta then definitely yes-"

"Whatever. I don't care what their motivation is, the more pawns the better," she whispered. "So why are they not here yet?"

"I err, kinda got a head start. Oh! I'm sensing their-"

"SHH!"

"I'm sensing their Power Levels arriving," Goku whispered. He jumped off of the wall to get a closer look at the arriving purple cube.

"D-don't fly!"

"What're you doing!?" Fern snapped.

"I'm gonna go get the-"

Goku didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when an angry Vegeta stormed in and punched the younger Saiyan through the castle. Goku, along with the broken parts of the wall, hit several minions in the spot he had fallen in.

"KAKARROT!" Vegeta roared. "Why the hell didn't you take me along with you!? You cocky bastard, why don't you ever stop to ask questions first!?"

"I-I'm sorry-" Vegeta's punch missed his head by a few inches. "EEE!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING RAPE YOU!"

"H-h-h-hey, I'm sorr- OW! AH-HA! AUEEK! AH! YEOUCH! WAAHH! WAAHH! WAAHH! WAAHH!" A laser shot right over Vegeta's shoulder, causing blood to leak out. "V-Vegeta!"

"... Wow," the Prince scoffed, "everyone wants to die today." He stood up and faced the minion who had fired. " **Gallic Gun**!"

The Saiyan destroyed the minion along with half of the room they were in.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried. "You didn't have to kill them!"

"Dealcon-sama!" another minion cried. "Someone's here!"

"I can see that."

A tall figure descended from the floor above the one Vegeta had destroyed. He was a rather intimidating creature with devil horns, raven wings, and the body of a lion standing on its hind legs, and the face of a human only with whiskers.

"Th-that's..." Fern was too terrified to finish.

"... Yo," Liz said calmly. "You must be the famous Dealcon I've heard about. You probably know my late father, Lagableo, correct?"

"Lagableo? So that treasonous reptile bred, did he?"

Liz tossed her hair, and then moved into a fighting stance.

"My father couldn't defeat you, so now I have to. My mother gave birth to me so I could free the Zillas, and that's exactly what I'm about to do. Let's go."

"Wait!" Goku cried as he stood up. "You said you'd let me fight him first, I promise I won't defeat him for yo-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta grunted. "If anyone's going to fight a god of Destruction, it's I, the Prince of all Saiy-"

Fern punched them both into the ground.

"YOU SAIYANS ARE SUCH FUCKING PRICKS!"

"Hey!" Goten cried.

"Shut up, monkey-shrimp," Liz snapped. "Come on, Dealcon, it's just you and me."

"Ha ha ha ha! Thousands of Zillas couldn't stand up to me, and you think you can?"

"If you won't make the first move, then I will." Liz readied her palms. " **KameHameHa**!"

Dealcon jumped over her blast and shot his own blast at her while in the hair, which she dodged. Liz jump up quickly and kneed him in the crotch. To her shock, it didn't do anything.

"You pervert," Dealcon said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her away. "You shouldn't aim for a male anywhere near there."

Liz brought her leg up for a kick, only for the alien to grab her leg and toss her into the wall.

"Liz!" Goku and Goten cried in unison.

* * *

"Vegeta's such a hypocrite," Piccolo growled. "So it's wrong for Goku to zoom off without the others' saying's, but it's perfectly fine for him to do it."

"It's okay, I guess," Gohan said politely. "There's really nothing much to worry about since we've got Monaka-sama with us. Liz doesn't even have to fight him if Monaka transforms into that 'god Ki' form that Dad told me about."

"H-he told you about that...?"

"Uh-huh. You're absolutely amazing, Monaka-sama! Why don't you go see if Dad and Vegeta need some help and defeat Dealcon for us?"

"Help me..."

Everyone else was already flying towards the castle.

"W-wait for me!" Gohan called. "Come on, Monaka-sama."

"Sis!" Goten cried. "Are you okay!?"

Liz growled and sat up, her head lightly bleeding.

"Shit." She jumped back up for another punch, only to be knocked back into the ground. "Hragh! Fuck!" She charged again. "FUCK!" And once again she was knocked on the floor. "UAGH!"

"L-Liz... Ungh!"

Fern grabbed Goku by the neck.

"What's going on!? You were supposed to be training her to be a strong warrior!"

"I-I was, but... I-I never got the chance to make sure she was ready to go up against a god of Desctruction...!"

"Rrgh!" Fern tossed him into the floor. "You're so pathetic."

"I know right?" Vegeta said. "Look lizard, it's very clear that Kakarrot's daughter isn't ready for this fight, so let _me_ defeat this damn god!"

"Would you shut up, angry bird!"

"Angry-"

Liz blocked another ki shot.

 _What the hell is wrong with me!? Why can't I defeat him!? I was trained by the legendary Son Goku!_ She blocked the next punch. _I shouldn't be loosing!_ She was low swept. "Ungh!"

"Liz!"

"Liz-sama!"

Dealcon held up his palm, forming another ki blast.

"Okay, I'll give you this, you were strong for a female Zilla."

"Can it...!"

Goku charged at Dealcon and punched him away from his daughter.

"Get away from her! Liz, you're obviously not ready to defeat him, please let me take over."

"Kakarrot, you're not stealing my thunder this time!"

 _... I knew it. They don't give a damn about me, all they care about is being able to fight a strong opponent. Selfish glory hounds. Is this the nature of a Saiyan? Or are all men like this...?_

Dealcon formed another ki blast.

"Out."

Goku immediately ducked to cover Liz from the blow.

Everyone outside watched as an explosion came from the castle.

"DAAAD! GOTEEEN!" Gohan screeched. The Saiyans and Zillas fell in front of them, Goku's arms wrapped around Liz. "Dad! Goten!"

"Papa!"

"Damn it," Fern moaned, "so the Saiyans brought back-up..."

Dealcon looked out of the hole in his castle and stared down at the mixed races. With a sigh, he pressed a button, causing weird types of cubes to split them into groups. Goku ended up with Monaka and Gohan, Piccolo ended up with Vegeta, Fern ended up with Krillin, Yamcha and Puar, and Trunks and Goten ended up with Liz.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Trunks cried. "Papa!"

"I don't have the time to fight several people with lower Power Levels than mine." Dealcon held up a speaker. "So I'll be having you four finish them off. Think you can do that?"

"Bwah hah! Of course, boss-sama! Who the hell do you think we are?"

"Huh, some of them are kinda cute. But that won't stop me."

"Good. And you're free to kill the Zillas, we have enough slaves who can breed in the blink of an eye. I'm gonna see to it the fixing of this wall."

"Alright, boss-sama, we'll see you in a bit."

"Fuck," Liz growled, "FUCK!"


	13. Chapter 13

Crashing into the cube with the father-son duo and Monaka was a rather large tiger with a lion's face. His body was entirely made of springs, with his legs crouched down and pulled in, and his arms resting on top of the legs, and his springy tail going back and forth like a watch.

"Heh heh heh! I'm Springger. Boss-sama sent me to kill you."

"I don't wanna fight, do us all a favor and surrender," Gohan said. "What we're doing here has nothing to do with you!"

"You're trying to kill my boss-sama. What you're doing here has everything to do with me!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight no matter what, huh?"

"Alright. I enjoy a challenge. Hey, Monaka! We know you wanna be fighting him!" Goku cried. "You could fight someone with twice his power level!"

"Yes! Please help us, Monaka-sama!"

 _This can't be happening... Mommy..._

"Mon-a-ka!" the two Saiyans cheered in cheer leader outfits. "Mon-a-ka!"

Crashing into the cube with Piccolo and Vegeta, facing away from them, and creating a small crevice was a large bolder with the head a donkey and a tail with a bow on it. With a yawn it greeted them with,

"I'm Heavyore... I guess I have to kill you now."

"Th-the fuck is this thing...?"

The alien to land into the cube with the three Earthlings and Zilla was a large rabbit with a drill underneath its top lip where a normal rabbit's buck teeth would be. A drill was also on its head with the look of two bunny ears pressed together.

"Drillabbit," Fern said, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to see you ever again."

"So you decided to come back, Fern-chan?" he asked. "That was a rather stupid decision."

"Shut up! Liz-sama will kill Dealcon and free our people!"

"She won't," Drillabbit said. "She'll die by the hands of boss-sama's strongest servant."

"Wh-what!? So Liz-sama is fighting..."

"Who?" Puar asked. "Who's she fighting?"

And finally, hopping into the cube containing Liz, Goten, and Trunks was a cliched boxing Kangaroo with a ribbon on her head.

"I'm Boxanga. Are you ready to fight, honies?"

"Th-that thing is so cool!" Trunks cried.

* * *

"Mon-a- AHH!"

The two didn't get to finish chanting when the tiger bounced in their direction. They luckily managed to dodge, letting Springger hit the wall. The tiger angrily looked up at them and bounced towards the ceiling. Then to the next wall, the floor, ect..

Gohan blinked.

 _He's not aiming at us!_

Springger wasn't aiming at them, but instead bouncing around the cube so fast the duo couldn't hit him. Eventually, he broke the pattern and struck Goku in the gut.

"UAGH!"

"Da- AUGH!"

After hitting both Saiyans, Springger immediately bounced away and resumed the pattern he'd started with.

"D-don't worry," Goku moaned as he held up Monaka, "our trump card's alright...!" He dropped him. "Now worry..."

Monaka landed head first into the ground.

"You know," he said, "I'm doing this so Lord Beerus won't kill me... But tell me... ... how is being killed by that purple cat any better than this?"

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Vegeta were staring at the large rock Heavyore in shock.

"Its Power Level is equal to that of the bald one's," Vegeta said. "Did he seriously insult me, the Prince of all Saiyans, by sending _this_ thing to fight me!?"

Heavyore yawned.

"I don't even wanna fight... I'm tired, I wanna sleep..."

"He doesn't even want to fight. What an insult!"

"Do you think you could stop complaining for one minute?" Piccolo asked. "If it doesn't want to fight, well then let's just start looking for a way out of this cube."

"You two do that," Heavyore moaned, "I'm gonna take a nap..." As he dosed off, he started tipping over onto the two aliens.

"What're you- AUGH!"

The rock crushed the duo, causing their eyes to slightly bulge out of their skulls.

"Get off!" Piccolo cried. "You're heavy as fuck!"

Heavyore started snoring.

* * *

"What the f-" Krillin stammered. "That's one weird bunny rabbit!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Fern said. "Alright, neither of you three are suite to fight a Power Level this strong, so let me handle this. Alrightie, boys?"

"Uh, excuse me, miss lady," Yamcha said. "But I am the man, and I'll be the one to fight his guy-" He didn't get to finish before Drillabbit knocked him into the ground.

"Yamcha!"

"Heh. I'm not even gonna bother using my drills on you two humans."

Fern scoffed.

"Alright, you boys let _me_ handle this. Entertain yourselves with the cat if you grow bored of our fi-"

Drillabbit cut her off by chomping down on her with his drill. She grabbed his lips and managed to keep the drill from putting a hole in her forehead. Krillin punched his back, only to be shoved off effortlessly. Krillin Owned Count: 9.

Yamcha shot a ki blast at him.

"I won't let you push her around like that!" he roared as he charged forward to punch him, only to be knocked into Krillin effortlessly.

"Gee, thanks, you two are such great helps," Fern growled. "HRAGH!" She tossed the mutant into the wall and immediately started shooting ki shots at it.

" **Kame Hame Ha**!" Krillen backed her up by firing an extra energy shot at Drillabbit. Smoke surrounded their target, concealing him, but his ki was still sensible. "Duck!"

Yamcha swooped Fern off her feet and towards the ceiling as Drillabbit charged again, only to be shot in the face by the albino Namekian. ... And to punch him into the wall. Krillin Owned Count: 10.

"Th-thank you..."

"Ha ha!" Yamcha laughed cockilly waving his finger down at Drillabbit. "Try to get us now, you stupid bunny! Ah ha-" Drillabbit started climbing up the walls and towards the ceiling to be only a foot away from them. "I didn't mean actually try!"

"GET AWAY YOU MORON! GET AWAY! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Yamcha got away from the mutant before it could jump onto them, allowing it to hit Krillin instead. Krillin Owned Count: 11.

Pissed, Krillin tossed the alien off of him and readied an attack.

" **Distructo Disc**!"

He'd managed to cut off his tooth drill, causing blood to poor from his upper lip and to scream in pain.

"AAUUGH! Rgh...! YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Q-quack!"

"Looks like I'm having roasted duck tonight-"

Fern charged in and punched his head into the ground.

"Why don't you put that drill on your head to use and get us out of here!?" she roared as she started to slammed the drill on his head into the wall over and over again. "Hrgh!"

"Stop that! Ow! Stop that, you slut!"

"Engh! Hey guys, I could really use some help here!"

"Let go of m-"

"Heave... HOH!" Yamcha cried as he helped slam the drill into the wall.

"So you wanna fight, do ya?" Trunks asked. "So you wanna die, do ya? So you wanna feel my awesomeness, do ya? Goten, let's show her what we're made of!"

"Okay!"

"Fu-sion-HAH!"

Liz shielded her eyes from the fusion light.

"Ah! Y-you're Gotenks, aren't you?"

"Here I come! **Miracle Pu** -"

He was punched into the wall before he could even finish crying out the name of his attack.

"Wow. You're almost as pathetic as when you tried that on me..."

"Tee hee! You're kinda cute," Boxanga said. "But I have to eliminate you anyway. But I'm not interested in them. You're the main one trying to kill our boss-sama, aren't you? Naturally, boss-sama sent I, the strongest, out to kill you."

"What!?" Gotenks cried. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"So then if I manage to defeat you I'll be strong enough to fight Dealcon?"

"That's Dealcon- _sama_ to you, young lady!" Boxanga snapped. "And it's not like you could defeat me. If you could sense my energy level, then you'd know that!"

 _I can... And I can tell that you'll be no easy challange. Which is why I have to fight you! I need to save my people!_ "Gotenks, I ask that you sit this one out."

"Uh, no way, sis! After we defuse, we won't be able to fuse again for another hour! So we wanna put these thiry minutes of our life to good use!"

"Why can't you wait for that until we get home?"

"Why can't you be generous and let me do some fighting, too!?"

"You little...! Could you stop being a snotty brat for one minute!?"

"I should be asking you that, snotty!"

"Hey!" Boxanga cried. "You're supposed to be fighting me, not each other!"

"Ow ow! Hair, hair! Ow!"

"Just sit there and watch!"

"But that's boring!"

"There'll be plenty more times for either of you two to do this shit! I'm only gonna be alive for another week! So just sit there and-"

Boxanga punched them both in the face and sent them into the wall.

* * *

"HRGH! Damn it, why is this damn thing so heavy!?" Vegeta roared.

"Hnngh...! Come on, we can do this," Piccolo moaned. "On the count of three, lift him with me. 1, 2, 3... HRHG!"

They managed to remove the bone crushing weight off of their bodies.

"HRAAAGH! My body's so soar!"

"Stop complaining," the Namekian said, stretching out his arms. "Maybe we can use this thing to get out of here. Come on, help me lift him."

"There's no need, I can get us outta here myself! **Big Bang Attack**!" The prince's blast didn't do anything to the cube's walls. "What!?"

"Like I was saying, maybe we could use this thing's weight to break the walls. Now come on, help me lift him."

"Grr...! This is an insult. HRGH! This thing is so damn heavy!"

"Shut up and focus on lifting him up!"

 _That's it! I've figured him out!_ Gohan thought. _He may be fast, but I can still see him thanks to my own speed. He always bounces on his tail, and the reason why he didn't bounce when he first sprung at us was because he hit his head! His head's the only spot that's not made out of springs!_

"Dad!" he cried. "I think I know how- AUGH!"

 _It's no good, I can't get close! I have to give him a little signal or something to let him know to hit Springger on the head when he comes over to him! But how-_

Goku screamed into the large cube, fusing together SSJBlue and Kaio-Ken.

" **Kaoi-Ken**!"

With the new speed acquired by Kaio-Ken, Goku grabbed Springger and slammed him into the wall ready to punch him.

"Dad, go for the head!"

"Huh-"

Goku was punched back into the walls before he could land a hit on the mutant. Immediately once he was free, Springger went back to bouncing alongside the walls, always missing Monaka by an inch, leaving him traumatized.

"The head," Gohan repeated. "We have to go for the head!"

"The head... Got it! Engh...!" Goku's muscles stared to ache. If he would be in SSJK for much longer then he wouldn't be able to hold out. "I'll have to make this quick, though."

"HRRGH! Okay, let's try again. 1, 2, 3, RRNNGH!"

"Oh, just forget it!" Vegeta dropped the donkey, letting Piccolo's fingers get crushed. "We've been trying this forever, and it's going nowhere! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh... Is the Prince of all Saiyans giving up?"

"Hmm? Don't toy with me, green boy."

Piccolo smirked.

"I think the matter is that you're just too weak to pull this off."

"What!?"

 _This guy's so easy to use._

"Yup. Geez, I bet this would be a lot easier if we had Goku around-"

TRIGGERED. In a blinding rage, Vegeta picked up the donkey with his muscles bulging bigger than his head, and tossed the mutant out of the cube.

"... Do you have to yell so loudly!?" Heavyore cried. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Vegeta started screaming in pain when the pain finally took toll on his brain.

"This was totally worth it," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Heave- HOH!"

In one final blow, the Earthlings and Fern had managed to slam Drillabbit through the cube, breaking it, and giving the mutant a concussion.

Yamcha hugged the Zilla.

"We did it! We're out!"

Enraged, she punched him onto the ground next to the mutant.

"Get off of me!"

"Holy crap," Krillin breathed, "I didn't die on the unknown planet this time!"

"Shut up or you will," Fern scoffed. "Why are you even here!?"

" **Kaoi-ken**!" Goku readied up his attack and dashed towards the charging tiger. _I have to deliver a strong blow! This guy's Power Level is on par with Vegeta's!_ " **Times Seven**!"

He punched the mutant in the head, sending several waves of energy through the cube, putting cracks in it. The energy even put cracks in Gohan's glasses.

"AH!"

Springger eventually gave out, and was sent flying backwards, putting a massive hole in the cube, allowing the trio to escape. Goku turned back into his regular form, and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"D-dad!" The younger Saiyan caught his father in his right arm while the pink alien was in his other. He smiled and gazed down at the older Saiyan. "We... beat 'em."

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me about his head."

"Ha ha... You're welcome. Oh! Monaka-sama! Monaka-sama, are you alright!?"

"I'm so sorry I dropped ya!" Goku said as he got on his knees. "If you hadn't been passed out, then I'm sure you would've figured out that it was the head we needed to aim for!"

"Yes, I'm sure of that!" Gohan agreed. "I bet that if you were up there, then you could've kicked some ass!"

"... Yes! Ha ha. I am the strongest person in Universe 7, Springger naturally would've fallen at my mercy if I hadn't passed out."

"Wow! You're so cool!" they cried in unison.

"Of course." _THEY'RE SO FUCKING STUPID!_

"Well?" Boxanga asked as she stared down evilly at the siblings. "Are you ready, dears?"

Gotenks stood up and got in a fighting stance.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready! And I'm gonna kick your as-"

"You're not fighting anybody," Liz said. "I'm doing this on my own."

"No, you're not! I'm fighting, too-"

"If you're not doing this to help me then go the fuck away!" Liz roared. "You don't care about me! Nobody cares about me!" Her hands formed fists. "You just want to fight her, you don't actually wanna help me... So why are you even here? You can fight strong opponents any day."

"S-sis-"

"Uh, darlings, this is very dramatic, but would you mind focusing on the threat in front of you?"

"... I won't argue with you, Goten. You either, Trunks. I'm fighting these battles alone."


	14. Chapter 14

Gohan slowly hovered out of the cube, carrying his exhausted father and the petrified pink alien in his arms.

"You two are heavy...!" He looked up to see Vegeta and Piccolo getting out of the cube next to them, rubbing their muscles. "Piccolo-san! Vegeta!"

"Hey, kid," Piccolo said with a smirk, "glad to see you made it out okay."

Yamcha carried Fern out of the cube with Puar above his head and Krillin close behind.

"Fern-san!" Goku greated. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, we're okay too, you know."

"Yeah yeah, that's great. Are you alright, Fern-san?"

"I'm just fine. Where's Liz-sama!? Did she defeat the minion-" She gasped when she saw the inside of the cube next to her. "Liz-sama!"

"Goten! Trunks!"

* * *

"Well," Boxanga said, "which one of you is gonna fight me?"

"Shutgun!" Gotenks cried as he charged forward.

"Wait-"

" **Miracle Punch**!" The two broke into a fist fight, deflecting each other's punches. Boxanga eventually leaned backwards on her tail to kick the fused Saiyan into the ceiling. "Uagh!"

" **Kame Hame Ha**!"

Liz shot Boxanga into the wall and caught Gotenks midair before he hit the ground.

"Ouch...! That hurt, you bastard!"

"You moron, you should've let me go first."

"Oh, like you would've done better?"

"Oh, you think you're being cool?"

"Girly, I'm awesome."

Liz punched him.

"Lying's not a good thing."

Annoyed by his sister, Gotenks charged again. " **Miracle Kick**!"

The mutant jumped to dodge his furry attack, and landed on his head, creating a large pink bump.

"You damn moron!"

Liz charged again to start punching her, but was quickly knocked to the right of Boxanga. Gotenks jumped back up and started furiously punching the kangaroo, but doing nothing to get through her sturdy blocks.

"Damn it! This is getting annoying, just die alrea-"

Boxanga punched him into Liz, sending them both into the corner. Liz pushed Gotenks off of her and flew towards the ceiling, barely touching it.

" **Kame Hame Ha**!" The Kangaroo punched it back at her, and charged at the fused Saiyan for a punch to the gut. "Shi-"

Liz managed to block it and toss it into the wall.

Gotenks punched the mutant away from him and dashed towards the center, lightly panting.

Boxanga held up her fist, and with a smile started inching towards the boy.

Gotenks took a step back.

 _This hag's taken a lot of my stamina... I don't know if I can take another fist fight!_

Keeping her power level low, Liz sneaked up behind her. She raised her ki to strike an attack, but that gave her away for the mutant to grab her neck with her tail without even turning to face her. The Kangaroo turned around to look her in the eye with a smirk once she started choking.

"Liz!" Gotenks cried. "You put her down!"

He charged at the mutant but only to be punched in the face without her even looking at him. The moment he hit the ground, Goten and Trunks separated.

Boxanga looked up at the Zilla and tightened her tail's grip around her neck.

* * *

Goten looked up and noticed he had separated from his friend.

"No... Why now...?"

Trunks groaned and sat up.

"Oh crap, you're here? Then the fusion must be over!"

Liz struggled to breathe and tried to pry the alien's tail from her neck. Her head bobbed backwards and her eyes began to bulge out of her skull. Before she could suffocate, she turned her head towards the tip of the assailant's tail and bit it.

Boxanga screamed in shock and pain and dropped her to hold her tail.

"You...! Bitch...!"

"Oh, is that hurting you? Allow me to remove it!"

A ki blast struck her tail from behind, cutting it off and leaving a pool of blood. The mutant screamed again and started twitching in pain. Her head jerked up to the laughing purple haired boy.

"Now you can't choke anyone anymore!"

"Nngh...! Damn you!"

Boxanga dashed towards the boys ready to punch either one of them. She only ended up a foot away from them before Liz pushed her into the ground and restrained her. The mutant snarled and struggled to get free, earning all of the Zilla's strength.

"Get her already!"

"What? But you've already got her," Trunks said. "Oh... Let's go, Goten!"

"Right!"

The two fired energy blasts at the Kangaroo. Before the smoke caused by the blasts could clear, Liz was knocked out of it and into the boys.

"Ung!"

"Liz!"

The two jumped out of the way with Trunks carrying Liz before Boxanga could punch them, and instead punched the cube, putting a crack in it.

Goku grit his teeth at the sight of his children loosing.

"You kids had better win this, or you're grounded!" he cried. "Monaka, please, break down this damn wall and help them!"

"Uh... I-I can't."

"Why not!?"

"B-because i-if I did," Monaka stammered, "th-then there's no telling what could happen to the children upon impact from the destruction of the cube. It'd be way safer just to let them fight on their own."

"Oh! You're so amazing, Monaka!" Goku and Gohan said in unison.

"This is starting to get annoying," Vegeta mumbled.

"Hey boys," Liz managed to say, "can you bring Gotenks back?"

"Not for another hour."

"Damn it...!"

"Don't worry!" Trunks cried as he went Super Saiyan. "We can handle this!"

Goten went Super Saiyan.

"Yeah. At least I think we can."

Liz broke free from Trunks' grasp.

"You're not handling this without me, boys. Look, this is the one activity that we have to do together. I know you never let me play with you before, but you'll have to now. It's all or none."

Trunks sighed.

"Alright, fine. We'll make an exception to the 'no girls allowed' rule, _for now._ "

"Hmp. Boys. Hey, Trunks, if you're strong enough to cut her tail off, then see if you're strong enough to cut off the rest of her limbs."

"Ha! No problem!" the boy said. "Except..."

"What?"

"... I forgot how I did that."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You... forgot-"

Boxanga jumped up towards them, only for them to dodge and for her to put another crack in the cube. She fell back on the ground to jump back up and try to punch her again.

"Can you wait for a moment please!?" Goten cried. "Just one itti bitti moment! We need time to talk!"

"We don't need time for anything," Liz argued. " **Kame Hame Ha**!" Her energy blast missed the mutant, and so she moved it to follow her. "Come on...!"

Boxanga swiftly moved away from it. She then grabbed Goten and held him up as a shield.

"Ah! W-wait, Liz-"

The ki blast seemed like it was going to blast his face, but it moved away from him and towards the back of the one hiding behind him, and in the spot where her tail used to be. Boxanga screamed again, and let go of the boy as she fell on the ground moaning in pain.

Goten looked up at Liz, who pouted and turned away.

"Oh damn! It moved before I could hit you. Augh, I missed out on a bonus of killing both you and her."

Goten smiled.

 _Thanks, sis._

Liz gasped. "Goten, get outta there!"

Boxanga was right over the little boy's head ready to punch his skull apart.

"You damn brat...!"

* * *

An arm broke in half, and spiked up flowing blond hair fell down a boy's face and returned to its usual color of bright purple.

"Trunks-kun!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. _Trunks!_

Trunks held his broken arm.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk!"

"That was the motherfucking point!"

Goten grabbed hold of his friend and pulled him towards the ceiling.

"Trunks-kun!"

"Heh... Relax, Goten, I'm fine..."

"Would you hold the fuck still!?" the mutant roared as she charged back up towards the ceiling.

Her punch was blocked by a scale-y palm twice as small as her fist.

"Keep your hands off of them," Liz growled.

 _Her Power Level is sky rocketing!_ Goten observed.

Liz pushed Boxanga off of her with her energy alone.

"I won't let you hurt these humans," she snarled.

Boxanga landed on her feet and turned her head up towards the trio.

"... You've really been pissing me off, Zilla. If you keep this up, then you'll die of old age before I manage to kill you. I'm not even angry anymore, just extremely annoyed. So will you hold the fuck still so I can get this over with?"

Liz clenched her fist, and her ki energy continued to rise. Taking notice of it quickly, Trunks shot an unexpected energy blast at Boxanga's face.

"Rrgh! What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

"Shoot her!"

Liz perked her head up and readied her palms.

" **Ka... Me... Ha... Me...** "

Goten stepped in and put his energy in her palm.

" **Kame Hame...!** "

" **Ha!** "

The siblings shot their energy at the kangaroo, knocking her consciousness away. By the time the smoke from the blast had cleared, she was completely sprawled on the ground with her eyes rolled back in her head.

"... Ha ha," Goten chuckled, "she looks funny!"

The trio slowly descended to the ground in front of the relieved and happy faces of the breath taken audience outside.

Liz took a bow as if she had finished a ballet recital. Goten and Trunks smirked and bowed as well. Liz then proceeded to punch the crack that Boxanga had put in the cube, putting a massive hole in it.

Goku and Gohan rushed to the hole and grabbed Liz and Goten.

"You were amazing up there!" Goku cried. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"Thank Heaven you two are alright...!"

Vegeta stepped in front of Trunks and gently held his arm.

"D-don't touch it, don't touch i-"

"It's okay, I'm just looking at it. Baldy! Sensu Bean!"

"SENSU BEAN!"

Monaka started chuckling slowly and softly.

"I-it all worked out exactly as I planned..."

Goku and Gohan were too amazed for words, they just stared at the pink alien with stars around their eyes.

"Those morons," Vegeta groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Liz-sama," Fern said.

She need not say more, her narrowed eyes said it all.

Liz nodded and struggled free from the family hug. Her heart started beating like a rabbit. She took a deep breath and turned towards the castle.

"YO, DEALCON!" she screeched. "YOUR POOR EXCUSES FOR HENCHMEN ARE DEAD! NOW COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME FOR YOURSELF, YOU GOSH DAMN COWARD!"


	15. Chapter 15

Dealcon stared down at the destruction with narrowed eyes.

"If she managed to beat Boxanga, she most not be an ordinary Zilla," he observed. "Her Power Level also seems higher than it was when she started fighting my slave, not quite as high as mine, though." He smiled. "Perhaps this will be a fun fight."

"Are you deaf!? I wanna fight you!" Liz cried. "Are you scared, or what!?"

Dealcon stood up and curled his finger, gesturing her to come up to him. Liz smirked and started flying towards the alien. Before she was even a foot off the ground, a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!"

* * *

"Let her go, Son-san," Fern growled. "You no longer have any authority over her."

"Liz, please let us help you!" Goku begged.

Liz never turned her head to look him in the face.

"Goku," she said, "let me go."

"Liz," the Saiyan began, "remember what I told you back in the zoo?"

 _"In the open world, animals like Iguanas have to work to get a meal, while doing their best to survive against other animals that could eat them. If they're here, then they don't have to work or flee for their lives. So in a way, the best thing would be for them to be caught again."_

"... Yes, of course I remember. It was only a few days ago."

"Now, we've left the 'zoo,' but the 'zoo caretakers' are right here." Liz turned to face the smiling Saiyan. "So what do you say we help protect you from the animal that can eat you?"

Liz stared into his loving puppy dog eyes and descended back on the ground. His gentle smile deepened, and his grip stayed soft and soothing, yet firm enough to keep her from pulling away.

The Zilla stared at him with misty eyes. After looking at him for a while, she lowered her head to let her hair cover her eyes and slapped his hand away.

"Do whatever the hell you want. But remember, Dealcon's _mine_ to kill."

"Mine mine mine mine mine-" Vegeta charged towards the mutant, grabbing Krillin by the collar. "MINE MINE MINE!" Dealcon was about to attack him when he held up Krillin as a shield and countered him with a punch.

Krillin Owned Count: 12.

"Hey, Vegeta, save some action for me, best buddy!" Goku cried as he flew after him.

"Wait for us!"

Liz stared at Dealcon while everyone else followed the Saiyans into the castle.

"Monaka-sama," Gohan said, "are you coming?"

"I-I don't want anyone to die, s-so it'd be best if I didn't fight."

"You're such a hero...!"

Fern walked up to her princess once Gohan flew off.

"Why'd you let him help?"

"... Beats me."

Liz started to fly off, and was five feet off the ground when Fern grabbed hold of her tail.

"Admitt it," she said. "You wanted them to follow you. You wanted them to help you."

The younger alien kept her head slightly lowered to the ground, keeping eye contact from Fern. With a scoff, she shoved her out of the way and flew into the opened castle as fast as she could.

Fern sighed, and followed her.

"Kids these days..."

The rest of the cast appeared in front of Dealcon. The Saiyans had their hair spiked up with golden locks, and Piccolo and the humans were pushing their power levels to half max. The god of Destruction chuckled.

"What an interesting day. First my slaves are killed, and now inhabitants of Earth are declaring war on me. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." He got in a fighting stance. "Let's get it started."

* * *

The Earth's inhabitants charged at the god of Destruction to throw punches and kicks at, which he always deflected and occasionally countered. Sometimes he even just jumped out of the way and let the warriors hit themselves.

Liz floated right outside the open hole in the castle while Fern was sitting on the edge, both were watching every punch and counter.

 _... I was born with the sole purpose of defeating Dealcon and freeing my species. I wasn't meant to have emotional attachments towards the people who would be training me. All I was needed for was to free my people, and that was enough for me._

Trunks was knocked past them.

"Yo, girlies! If you ever wanna help, now would be a good ti-"

"We're letting you have your turn," Fern snapped. "Liz-sama will kill Dealcon when she's ready."

 _Yes, that sole purpose was enough for me. I didn't need family or friends, all I needed was a purpose and a will to fulfill it. ... So why... does it hurt so bad? Why does it hurt so bad to know that I'll be leaving Goten and Goku so soon?_

"Liz-sama...? Why are you crying?"

Memories of playing with her father, mother, and brother flashed before Liz's eyes.

 _I don't care... I don't care! I don't care what the hell happens to those three! I've left... ... I've left... ..._

"I'VE LEFT THE ZOO!" she roared as she dashed forward and punched Dealcon in the face, sending him flying into the wall. "DEALCOOON! You're mine now!"

"Wh-what the-!?"

Once Dealcon got up, Liz was right in front of him and grabbed his neck with her tail. With a scream, she tossed him into the room to her right, breaking down the door.

" **Kame Hame Ha**!"

She blasted the room he was in.

"H-her Power Level's on par with a Super Saiyan 3," Yamcha muttered.

Liz stood erect in front of the door way, heavily panting. Dealcon appeared in front of her, causing her to take a step back.

"So you're Lagableo's offspring," he said. "Your father was a worthy rival-" He punched her into Goten's arms. "-I hope I can say the same thing for you."

"Sis, are you al-"

Liz charged back at him, and they started to spar to the death. Dealcon sent moves she could sometimes block with her tail, and she would try to bite him with her fangs.

"Tsk. She's just as big of a show-off as her father," Vegeta grumbled.

"Son-san, all of you," Fern started. "It's her time. Please, don't get involved any further."

The aliens' ki flew across the room as their fists collided. Liz readied a punch to the god's head, only for it to be blocked and for her to be knocked into the corner.

With a roar, the Zilla charged up and bit him on the neck. While she was up close to him, she took the chance of him being dazed to knee him in the crotch. Then she grabbed his waist with her tail and knocked him into another room.

She got in a defensive fighting stance, breathing heavily again.

"Well, are you coming?"

Dealcon stood up and slowly removed his gloves.

"Let's not play anymore, little girl. This is just getting tedious."

His Power Level started rising, causing the walls across from him to crumble down. When he took a step forward towards the Zilla, a hole appeared in the floor below him. The Zilla didn't get a change to defend herself before he punched her into the wall.

The impact almost broke her back, and the punch nearly broke her jaw. Dizzy, she struggled to stand up, only to be kicked into the ground. Before she could even sit up, he kicked her in the back, causing her to scream in pain.

He grabbed her arms and pulled back, keeping his knee pressed against her back and his other knee on her tail. Liz continued to scream in pain.

Blood started leaking from her mouth to the point where she couldn't scream anymore.

"Is that all?" Dealcon asked. "Well, I guess this should be enough-"

Someone knocked him off of the girl.

"Get your hands off of her!"

"SENSU BEAN!"

Goku caught the bean and turned Liz over.

"Liz! Liz! Come on, it'll heal you, try to swallow it."

Dealcon stood up.

"What're you doing interrupting our fight?" He started to charge again, but was knocked back into the walls by Gohan.

Liz stood up, refreshed and vigorous.

"Alright, I'm-"

"Come on, guys," Goku called, "help us out!"

"What're you doing!?" Fern snapped as the others flew past her. "H-hey! I told you not to get involved anymore! Yamcha! Puar-kun!"

"Hey, no one said you can't join in." Yamcha held out his hand. "Well, care to join us, m'lady?" he asked formally.

"I'm serious! You Earthlings had your fun, but it's over now!"

"You guys are getting really annoying...!" Liz growled. "Why won't you just stay back and let me fight him alone!? Why do you insist on helping me!? Answer me, Son Goku!"

"... Isn't it obvious?" Goku looked at her with a deep and warm smile. He said lovingly to her, "Because you're my little girl."

Those words were like a gentle embrace, which clung to the Zilla like glue. Her wall of anxiety and desperation shattered, and instead of the people whose only purpose was to prepare her for her destiny, she saw her family who she wanted to live with, and who could help her.

"... Dad," she whispered, "everyone... ... Help me."

Vegeta laughed as his hair turned blue.

"Alright! Now I can get this party started!"

Goku put his hand on his daughter's shoulder while his hair also glowed with a blue aura.

"Thank you. I promise no one here will let you down or betray you."

Liz smiled.

"Thanks..." She turned to face her enemy with narrowed eyes and a cocky smirk. "Dealcon! _We're_ going to kill you!"

Fern sighed.

"Well, things are going to get noisy. Don't come crying to me for help, Yamcha."

Dealcon smirked and got in a fighting stance.

"Come."

* * *

The entire cast, plus Liz and Fern were now charging at the alien, who was now having a hard time keeping all of the blows from reaching him.

"Goten!"

"Fu-sion-HA!"

Gotenks charged back at Dealcon.

" **Miracle Kick**!"

As he dodged the boy's furry, a scale-y fist knocked him back into the wall.

Fern grunted as her fist began to bleed.

"I never thought I'd have to fight you..."

"Mine mine mine MINE MINE! **Big Bang Attack**!"

Vegeta's ki blast felt like a strong punch to Dealcon's ribs. The god of destruction stood up and punched him a few feet away, causing him to bleed from the mouth.

"You're all really starting to get on my nerves...!"

" **Kame Hame Ha**!" Goku cried as he fired a ki blast at him.

Dealcon stood up and charged up his own energy blast and aimed it at them. He shot it, and it exploded once it landed on the ground.

Fern opened her eyes to see that Yamcha was shielding her.

"Y-Yamcha!" He fell on her lap. "Yamcha!"

"Oh, Yamcha's down," Gohan said. "Well, Dealcon, we're still standing."

Dealcon started shooting more energy beams at them, which they continuously dodged. The only one to get hit by these shots was Krillin. Krillin Owned Count: 13.

" **Special Beam Cannon**!"

Dealcon blocked Piccolo's attack like it was nothing and continued to shoot the ki shots at them.

Gotenks sneaked up behind him for a punch, but was knocked into the wall before he could strike him.

"Gotenks!"

The young Saiyans split apart.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Goten cried as blood started leaking from his forehead.

"Why does this always happen when we need to be fused!?" Trunks growled as he started to bleed as well.

Liz got on all fours and started snarling. When Dealcon's eyes turned to her, she roared and jumped on him. Once she was directly on top of him, she roared and bit his face, causing him to scream in pain.

"AAAUUGH! FUCK YOU! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!"

"My sister is Godzilla. You mad, bro!?" Goten asked.

"This is so cool...!" Trunks said in awe.

Dealcon continued to scream in pain as he brought a ki blast to her stomach and shot her off with an explosion.

"Liz!"

"Liz-sama!" Fern dropped Yamcha to catch the younger Zilla. "Liz-sama, are you alright!?"

"I'm... fine..."

Goku appeared above Dealcon to punch him in the spot Liz had been biting. Dealcon shot him off, holding his heavily bleeding face in pain.

"Damn... You...! Damn you all to fucking hell...!"

Liz stood up and held her stomach. She charged again, only to be knocked away. The rest of the cast started randomly charging at him, throwing their energy at them.

Fern stayed put on her knees with Yamcha's head resting on her lap while Puar was hovering over him.

"Uh, can I have one of those sensu things!?"

Goku was knocked past her and into the wall. He stood there, gasping for his breath back. He knew it was time for Dealcon to go. He stood up straight and readied his palms.

" **Ka... Me...**!"

Fern put her palms next to his and combined their ki energy.

" **Kame...**!"

" **Ha... Me...**!"

Goten popped up and put his palms next to theirs.

" **Kame Hame**...!"

Their Power Levels blazed to the max. The energy was enough to make everyone in front of them stop their assaults and stare, including Dealcon, who was right in front of them.

"... **HA**!"

The trio launched their energy directly in front of them. The kamehameha missed everyone by an inch, except for the god of destruction, whose soul escaped his body the moment he was hit.


	16. Chapter 16

**This will be a song chap with the song 'Temporary Home' by Carrie Underwood. I own nothing.**

The blast from the family kamehameha brought down the entire castle. Liz dropped to the ground due to exhaustion. As she was falling, she slightly opened her eyes, and a tired smile appeared on her face.

 _It's over... ... My purpose is complete._

* * *

"Liz! Sis! Wake up!"

"... G-Goten?"

"We did it! We beat Dealcon!"

The Zilla slowly stood up as a confident smirk appeared on her lips.

"Well, duh! Was there ever any doubt I'd win?"

Her older brother looked up at his sister with wide and worried eyes.

"Sis," he said as he took a step forward, "I've been selfish, and I'm sorry. You've had to hold the burden of saving your entire race, and the burden of doing it before you die naturally of old age..." Guilt cracked the child's voice. "... and I've done absolutely nothing to support you, even after I found out about it... I'm so sorry, Liz..."

The girl covered up her gratitude by narrowing her eyes, but the signs of her relief were audible in her voice, which was mumbled down in a whisper trying to hold back a sob.

"D-don't worry about it... I'm fine."

Goten hovered up to look her in the eye without having to look up. Once he was at eye level, a smile of love and affection and eyes of joy and acceptance were upon his pale face as he hung his arms out in front of him.

"Come here." he said innocently. "Come on, your big brother's giving you a big hug."

He quietly giggled, beckoning her into his arms.

Free flowing tears fell down the light green face of his half sister. Liz broke into a sob and fell on her knees to wrap her arms around her older brother's waist, and small hands were then rested on her head and neck.

"It's okay, sis," her brother said soothingly. "Everything's okay. It's all okay now."

"G-Goten," Liz choked.

Their father silently joined in the hug, giving both children a sense of warm and safety.

"D-Dad...?"

"It's alright," Goku whispered, "you're alright. It's all over."

A green scale-y tail tightly wrapped around the older Saiyan's waist, desperate for more of his compassion.

Goku broke the hug and turned Liz to face him, gently holding her shoulders.

"You did great up there, honey," he said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm really proud of you. And I'm not just blowing off steam, I really mean it."

The tears were blocked by a small relieved smile on the girl's face.

"I only have a week left to live," Liz said. "If you don't mind, can I live it back... at our zoo?"

"But that place is so cramped!" Goku cried. "And the other animals there don't talk, you'd get really lonely!"

"Baka, I meant your house..."

"Oh!"

Liz and Goten couldn't help but laugh at the naiveness displayed by their father, and he steadily joined in on the childish laughter as well.

Fern continued to stare at the closed eyes of the young fighter while caressing his black hair. Eventually, Yamcha's eyes openeed.

"... Hey, baby."

"Yamcha!" Puar cheered. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Puar, you're choking me...!"

Fern stood up causing Yamcha to fall forward and hit his head on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Yamcha, Puar-kun," the alien said, "I only have two days left to live."

Yamcha and Puar just looked at her. What else could they do? There was nothing they could do to prevent the pay of the debt everything alive has to pay.

"F-Fern-san, I'm so sorry," Puar whimpered.

"Do you two remember your promise?"

"I do," Yamcha said as he stood up. "Now come on, let's get you back to Earth, I know just the spot."

* * *

A full day had passed once the warriors returned to their home planet, and the sun loomed over the small and simple home of the Son family.

Son Chichi noticed from out the window her family was approaching, and so she immediately charged out to greet them.

"Goku, Go-" She gasped. "Wh-what the hell is that...? Wh-where's my Liz?"

Liz took a step forward.

"Hi, mom," she said nervously. "I'm Liz. This is what I really look like."

Chichi slowly fell backwards on the ground, never closing her horrified eyes.

"Chichi!"

"I wish she wouldn't keep doing that," Goten sighed.

"I'll go get the ice bucket..."

Meanwhile, in the woods, Yamcha was carrying Fern bridal style through the thick trees.

"Hey... Fern," he asked, holding back a sob, "h-how're you holdin' up, babe?"

Fern managed to put a reassuring smile on her face, and slowly whispered,

"I'm okay, Yamcha... I've still... got time left... Just get me... there soon, okay?"

"Mm hmm..."

Eventually, they came across a small empty area containing short grass and far apart trees, as well as several types of flowers resting on the leaves of the trees. The white and purple petals fell off of the blossoms and created a blanket on the grass.

-Flashback-

 _"... But, could you do me a favor?"_

 _"Y-yes?"_

 _"When I die..." Fern took the warrior's hands and gripped them._ _"I want you to bury me in the most beautiful place on this planet," she said. "We Zillas had a belief that if we're buried in a spot containing beauty and serenity, then our after life will look exactly like it. So can you do me that favor?"_

 _"I-I can," Yamcha said with a pink face._

 _"We'll remember!"_

 _"Thanks."_

-eofb-

Yamcha placed her on the ground and held her upper body up for her to look at the sight in front of them.

"Is this place okay?"

The Zilla smiled and looked up at him.

"It's perfect," she said. "I'm glad... that I'm spending my last moments..." She held her hand up towards his face. "with you..."

He clutched her hand in between his.

"Fern...! W-wait, stay for just a bit long-"

His words never got the chance to leave his throat, as another mouth blocked their way out, causing tears to stream down his face. Another pair of tears came down the Zilla's face as the kiss deepened.

Fern broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"Now a kiss like that was worth living for..." Her eye lids slowly closed. "Goodbye... Yamcha..."

"F-Fern! No... No...!"

Fern's spirit began to leave her body, but she was happy because the last thing she heard and felt were the man of her dreams. The last of her energy was used into putting a small smile on her face.

 _Yamcha..._

Yamcha brought the corpse to his chest and lightly sobbed. With a heavy heart, he dug a hole in the ground and placed the empty shell inside.

Having to cover up her body was the most painful experience he'd ever had to endure. The tears naturally flowed down his scarred face, but the sobs struggled to escape his throat.

After he was done, Puar came up to him slowly.

"Y-Yamcha?" He transformed into a smaller Zilla with the same dotted eyes he always had. "Um, if you had kids, do you think this is what they'd look like?"

"Puar...!"

That was when the sobs ran freely.

Back at the Son house, Goku had given a brief explanation to his wife.

"I see," Chichi said. "Well, I'm glad I finally know this about my little girl."

"You... don't mind?" Liz asked.

"Of course not! You're still my daughter!"

Liz jumped up and hugged the old beauty, clinging to her like a doll.

"Mom...!"

Chichi lovingly held her back.

"... Hey, honey, you only have a week left to live, right?" she asked. "I'll prepare nothing but your favorite meals until then. How about that?"

Liz looked up at her and smiled with a nod.

"I'd love that."

"Hey, Liz," Goten said shyly, rubbing his arm. "I uh, s-suppose you're too old to finally play with me and Trunks-kun?"

The Zilla smiled and bent down.

"I'm never too old to play with my big brother."

The young Saiyan smiled and jumped up to hug her around the neck.

"Great! I'll go get him right now!"

Goku chuckled.

"You go do that."

* * *

(music starts)

"Come on, girly, or we'll leave you behind!"

"Boys, wait for me!"

"Ahh, it's because she's getting old."

"WHAT!?"

(Little boy, six years old.)

Goten jumped next to Liz.

(A little too used to being alone.)

"Are you having fun, sis?"

(Another new mom and dad, another school, another house that'll never be a home.)

"You're very lucky, Goten," Liz said. "You get to stay here."

(When people ask him how he likes this place...)

"But me? I'll be going soon."

(He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face...)

Goten grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes with a smile.

 _"This is my Temporary Home._

 _It's not where I belong._

 _Windows and rooms... that I'm passing through._

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._

 _I'm not afraid because I know... This is my_

 _Temporary Home."_

Liz nodded with a smile.

"Girly! Goten! Come on, I'm getting tired!"

"Wait for us, Trunks-kun!"

"Trunks, leave me behind and I'll kill you!"

(Young mom on her own...)

Chichi watched the trio head out.

(She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.)

Goku walked into the room and gently hugged her from behind her back.

(She's looking for a job, looking for a way out. 'Cause a half-way house will never be a home.)

"I know you'll miss Liz, but I'm right here with you, honey."

(At night she whispers to her baby girl, someday we'll find a place here in this world.)

Chichi turned over to hug her husband, and with tears in her eyes said,

 _"This is our Temporary Home._

 _It's not where we belong._

 _Windows and rooms... that we're passing through._

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going._

 _I'm not afraid because I know... This is our_

 _Temporary Home."_

Goku hugged her back.

In the middle of the night, Liz walked out of her room, feeling weak and sluggish.

(Old man, hospital bed...)

She fell on the floor.

(The room is filled with people he loves.)

Goten rushed up to her.

"Sis!"

(And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday.)

"S-sis! I'll go get mom and da-"

"No, Goten, stay with me... Please, bro..."

(He looks up and says, I can see God's face...)

"Liz, s-stay with me for just a bit longer!"

"Ha ha... It's just as you said,

 _This is my Temporary Home._

 _It's not where I belong._

 _Windows and room... that I'm passing through._

 _This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._

 _I'm not afraid because I know... This was my_

 _Temporary Home."_

She and Goten leaned in for one last hug.

"I love you, little brother..."

"Liz... LIZ!" All that was in Goten's arms was his sister's corpse. "LIZ!"

Goku burst into the room, followed by Chichi.

"What's wrong!?"

"Liz... Liz is...!"

(This is our Temporary Home.)

Goku and Chichi held their children close to them.

"It's okay," Goku whispered, "we're here."

(music ends.)

They buried her behind their house.

"I wonder if she's with King Kai right now," Goku said. "Gee, if they thought I was useful for those tournaments, wait 'till they see her."

"That guy had better take very good care of my baby girl, or I'll send him to the afterlife after the afterlife!" Chichi growled. "Hrgh, Liz, you take care of yourself up there young lady."

Goku bent down in front of his son and picked his chin up.

"Hey, kiddo... Whaddya say we go to the zoo later in honor of Liz?"

Goten smiled at the comfort his father was showing and jumped into his arms.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Chichi sighed and knelt at the grave.

"Just when I thought I could have a girl..."

"What was that, honey?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking aloud. Anyways, that's a great idea, Liz would love to see us honoring her by going to see the Iguanas or Elephants." She stood up. "Goten, go get ready."

"Okay!"

Chichi pulled Goku closer to her.

"You know, Goku... We could always try for a baby girl."

"Aww, but Chichi, I 'ate you up' just a week ago!"

"And I wanna do it again, so be prepared by the time we get back, big boy," Chichi said with a wink.

Goku sighed.

Goten rushed up his stairs to see a tooth lying on his counter.

"What's this?" he asked. "Was this Liz's...? No, I don't think her fangs were this long."

He picked it up, and felt his blood begin to boil.

To be Continued...?

 **The only reason I used Yamcha in this story was because I wanted some romance. I don't really care about Yamcha. Who does? Anyway, yes, I do kinda wanna make another sequel to this. Anyone...?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, only 3 reviews, people this is just sad. - _ -' So for now... COMPLETE!**


End file.
